


Hermano mayor

by KyuremKing



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asta tiene 19 años, Existencia de OCs, F/M, Leopold también
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuremKing/pseuds/KyuremKing
Summary: Yuno siempre ha admirado a su hermano mayor ahora con 15 años y con su grimorio recién obtenido se unirá a los caballeros mágicos y se enfrentará a las amenazas del reino Clover.
Relationships: Finesse Calmreich/Finral Roulacase
Kudos: 4





	1. Ceremonia de Grimorios

**Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener algún spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: “…..”**

**Personaje pensando: “(…..)”**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ceremonia de Grimorios**

“¡Despierta Yuno!”

“¡Agh…!”

Fue lo último que escuchó el susodicho antes de que un par de niños cayese encima suya despertándolo en el acto y dejándolo sin aire. Yuno se recostó con dificultad debido al peso de sus dos hermanos pequeños sobre él.

“Buenos días, ¿Por qué estáis tan animados hoy?” Yuno dijo cuando unas flores fueron empujadas delante de su cara por su hermana Aruru mientras Recca movía las cortinas para dejar que la luz del sol iluminase su habitación.

“¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!” Aruru dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yuno tardó en reaccionar, posiblemente porque estaba medio dormido pero después de parpadear un par de veces se dio cuenta de que hoy cumplía 15 años, hoy sería el día en que conseguiría su grimorio.

Cogió las flores de las manos de Aruru para dejarlas en la mesita y la abrazó. “Muchas gracias” Pero Yuno fue empujado de vuelta al colchón cuando sus otros hermanos decidieron que también querían ser incluidos en el abrazo y se tiraron encima suya otra vez.

Mientras Yuno era aplastado escuchó una risa proveniente de la puerta, donde la hermana Lily los miraba. “Chicos, dejad a Yuno respirar o no vivirá para obtener su grimorio” Uno a uno los niños bajaron de la cama y Yuno se levantó.

La hermana Lily acunó el rostro de Yuno con sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarle. “Feliz cumpleaños Yuno”

“Gracias” Él le dijo.

“Pero aunque sea tu cumpleaños todavía tenemos que hacer las tareas, así que niños ayudadme a colgar las sábanas para que se airén”

Los niños refunfuñaron un poco pero se fueron a la habitación que compartían para quitar las sábanas mientras que Yuno quitó las suyas y salió de la iglesia. Al salir pudo ver una gran burbuja de agua flotante creada con magia donde los niños habían metido sus sábanas y la hermana Lily las lavaba.

Después de meter sus sábanas en la burbuja Yuno se tomo un momento para mirar la iglesia, todavía le costaba creer cuanto había cambiado. Hace cuatro años la iglesia era una pequeña capilla con una cocina y una habitación con 2 camas, en una dormía la hermana Lily mientras que en la otra dormían sus 5 hermanos y Yuno, el padre Orsi por otro lado dormía en uno de los bancos de la capilla.

Ahora la iglesia era más grande, tenía un campanario en condiciones, la hermana Lily y el padre tenían su propia habitación cada uno, los pequeños dormían en una habitación juntos pero cada uno tenía su propia cama(aunque muchas veces se metían en su cama) y Yuno tenía su propia habitación aunque había otra cama al lado de la suya que pertenecía a su otro hermano, pero casi siempre estaba vacía.

La hermana Lily termino de lavar las sábanas, las dejo caer en un balde para que Yuno lo cogiese, deshizo la burbuja y se dirigieron a los tendederos. Aruru y Hollo fueron al huerto para recoger algunas monopatatas mientras que Nash y Recca fueron a ayudar al padre.

Cuando estaban tendiendo la ultima sabana la hermana Lily le dijo. “No puedo creer cuanto has crecido, es como si fuera ayer cuando te encontramos en la puerta de la iglesia y ahora te marcharas a los caballeros mágicos” Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

“Todavía soy un niño, además no me voy para siempre vendré a visitaros siempre que pueda igual que Asta y todavía quedan 6 meses para el examen de caballeros.” Yuno no quería que llorara, hace 4 años todos habían llorado cuando Asta se fue, el incluso se aferró a sus piernas para que no se fuera.

“Lo sé, siempre seréis mis niños que necesitan que los cuiden pero es difícil separarme de vosotros y los pequeños os echaran mucho más de menos ahora que sus dos hermanos mayores estarán fuera”

“Estaré bien” Consolarla no era fácil ya que Yuno también estaba triste, pero para que la iglesia recibiese más dinero y los pequeños vivieran mejor, el daría lo mejor de si mismo para ser un caballero mágico.

“Tienes razón eres un chico fuerte, vamos a desayunar no puedes conseguir tu grimorio con el estómago vacío” Ella se dirigió a la iglesia con Yuno siguiéndola.

* * *

Yuno estaba a mitad de su desayuno cuando vio que Nash no había comido nada. “Nash, ¿Qué pasa?”

“Asta no ha venido” El dijo.

Por un instante hubo silencio en la cocina, Asta había prometido venir hoy y aunque el siempre venía cuando lo prometía a veces llegaba un poco tarde.

“Nash, Asta es un caballero mágico superior de clase 1, tiene mucho trabajo, pero el siempre viene, ¿verdad?” Yuno preguntó.

Nash asintió, todavía molesto. “Además estoy seguro de que no le gustará que no te comas tu comida, él trabaja mucho para que podáis comer todos los días y si no comes no crecerás y si no creces no podrás ser un caballero mágico por lo que no podrás unirte a Asta” La hermana Lily añadió, a ella no le gustaba usar la carta de Asta estaría decepcionado de ti pero si funcionaba había que usarla.

Después de su comentario Nash empezó a comer rápidamente, Recca tuvo que darle un par de golpes(más fuertes de lo necesario para el gusto de Lily) para evitar que se atragantase.

Cuando terminó Yuno cogió sus platos y ayudó a la hermana Lily a lavar los de los demás, el padre fue a la capilla para limpiarla mientras que los pequeños fueron a prepararse para sus clases.

“Yuno, ¿puedo ir contigo a la ceremonia?” Hollo preguntó cuando dejó sus platos y lo miró con ojos de cordero. Como el más pequeño de la iglesia el siempre tenía que esperar a que los demás terminases sus tareas para poder jugar.

“Claro, no creo que pase nada” El dijo teniendo un deja vu, mientras la hermana Lily soltó una pequeña risa.

“Que recuerdos, igual que cuando tú se lo pediste a Asta” La hermana Lily dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Yuno, cuando recordó como hace 4 años había suplicado a Asta que lo llevase con él. Lo que había terminado con el subido a los hombros de Asta y todos los demás chicos del pueblo mirándolos.

“Antes de que te vayas tengo algo para ti” La hermana Lily entró en la cocina con una bolsa rectangular de color verde claro. “Es para que lleves tu grimorio” Le entregó la bolsa y Yuno se la colgó viendo que le quedaba bien y tenía unas correas para ajustarla.

“Gracias, es perfecta.”

“Ya es la hora” El padre entró a la cocina y le revolvió el pelo. “Yuno eres uno de los 2 orgullos de Hage, sé que lograrás grandes cosas”

Yuno volvió a peinarse, le dio un abrazó y se despidió de sus hermanos mientras que a Hollo lo puso en sus hombros y salió de la iglesia para dirigirse a la torre de los grimorios.

“Yuno, ¿Qué pasa si no consigo un grimorio cuando crezca?” Hollo preguntó.

“Todo el mundo consigue un grimorio, no te preocupes por eso además todavía tienes que crecer mucho” El respondió.

“Pero según Nash, Asta casi no consiguió su grimorio”

“Sí, pero al final lo consiguió”

“El padre dice que su grimorio es tan destructivo como él”

Yuno casi tropezó cuando escucho eso, lo peor es que tenía razón y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

_(hace 4 años)_

Yuno observó desde los hombros de Asta como los grimorios volaban uno a uno a los brazos de sus dueños pero ninguno venía hacia ellos, después de 5 minutos el ultimo grimorio voló a los brazos de su dueño pero Asta no tenía ninguno.

Habían empezado a mirarlos y a susurrar entre ellos, Asta no parecía preocupado, tenía esa sonrisa suave que decía que todo estaba bien…y entonces se escucho un gran estruendo. Antes de que Yuno supiese que estaba pasando estaba volando por el aire y Asta estaba rodando por el suelo.

Por suerte para Yuno una chica de la aldea reaccionó rápido y con la ayuda de su recién conseguido grimorio creó un montón de nieve donde aterrizó sano y salvo. Cuando saco la cabeza de la nieve busco a su hermano que había acabado en la otra punta de la torre, pero tenía una gran sonrisa y sostenía un grimorio de aspecto viejo de color negro con un extraño trébol de 5 hojas.

“Yuno, mira” Asta sostuvo el grimorio en alto.

“¿Estás bien?” La chica con magia de nieve le preguntó, pero Yuno la ignoró y corrió hacia Asta para ver su grimorio, cuando llegó a él lo cogió en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas mientras todo el mundo los miraba.

Después de calmarse se dieron cuenta de que el grimorio había atravesado la mitad del pueblo llevándose varias paredes con él.

Eso había sido un día muy raro…

_(Vuelta al presente)_

Yuno y Hollo entraron a la torre donde todos los jóvenes de 15 años esperaban su grimorio. El alcalde Drouot estaba subido en una plataforma y cuando vio que nadie más iba a entrar activó su magia de comunicación.

“¡¡Es un placer y un honor para mí ver a todos estos jóvenes de Hage y los pueblos cercanos así como ser el responsable de entregaros vuestros grimorios de ahora en adelante seréis adultos. Debéis saber que hoy no es más que el comienzo de muchas experiencias que viviréis de ahora en adelante pero sé que os convertiréis en grandes personas. Ahora es momento de que consigáis vuestros grimorios!””

“Y esperemos que nuestra racha de buena suerte se mantenga y ningún grimorio decida destruir algo hoy”

Los jóvenes de Hage se rieron del ultimo comentario mientras los de los pueblos cercanos no lo entendieron, pero todos alzaron sus brazos uy los grimorios empezaron a flotar a sus brazos.

Entonces un grimorio voló de las estanterías y empezó a emitir un gran poder mágico. Yuno supo de inmediato que ese era su grimorio y caminó hacia él, todo el mundo se quedó paralizado(un chico incluso fue golpeado en la cara por su grimorio) al ver como el grimorio se dirigió a Yuno y sus bocas se abrieron cuando vieron que el grimorio tenía un trébol de 4 hojas igual que el del primer Rey Mago. Después de eso a nadie le importaba su grimorio y solo podían mirar con celos y admiración a Yuno.

Drouot tuvo que aguantarse la risa, como iba a disfrutar de esto, de todas las aldeas que venían a recoger sus grimorios Hage era la única que tenía un caballero mágico proveniente de ella, no solo eso sino que era el vicecapitán de la orden con mejores resultados desde hace 4 años y ahora tendrían a un chico que desde pequeño tenía mas poder mágico que nadie y tenía un grimorio de 4 hojas. Pensaba restregárselo por la cara a todos los alcaldes de las demás aldeas.

“Guau” Era todo lo que Hollo pudo decir cuando vio el grimorio de Yuno.

“Será mejor que nos vayamos ya” Yuno dijo y empezó a caminar fuera de la torre, la ceremonia había acabado y todos tenían su grimorio pero el podía ver como algunas personas le miraban y el no iba a quedarse para saber si pensaban atacarle.

“¿Puedo verlo?” Hollo preguntó y Yuno se lo dio. Todavía no era capaz de moverlo por el aire a su antojo por lo que tendría que entrenar.

“Está muy limpio, el grimorio de Asta siempre está sucio” Yuno soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

“Sí, pero las páginas están en blanco tendré que pensar en muchos hechizos para llenarlo”

Cuando estaban cerca de la iglesia sus hermanos corrieron hacia él. “¡Yunooo!” “No corráis la clase todavía no ha terminado” La hermana Lily se quejó.

Se lanzaron encima suya tirándolo al suelo por suerte para Hollo la hermana Lily consiguió atraparlo.

“Tened cuidado” La hermana Lily dejó a Hollo en el suelo, que se unió a sus hermanos encima de Yuno, Lily solo pudo suspirar.

“No te preocupes estoy bien” él dijo desde debajo de sus atacantes.

Lily cogió el grimorio de Yuno que había acabado en el suelo y se quedo sin habla cuando lo vio para después girar su cabeza hacia la iglesia. “(El señor debe haber bendecido a estos niños)”

“Yuno, ¿puedes terminar de darles su clase, tengo que ayudar con los preparativos para la fiesta?” Lily preguntó.

“Sin problema” Yuno respondió.

Lily observó como entraban a la iglesia y los gritos de Orfis no tardaron en llegar pero ella los ignoró y se dirigió a ayudar con los preparativos para la fiesta entre todas las aldeas de los que venían a recoger su grimorio y que se celebraba cada año.

* * *

Pronto empezará a anochecer fue lo que pensó Yuno mientras miraba el cielo, se había ofrecido a ayudar para la fiesta pero la hermana Lily le había dicho que podía ir a practicar su magia por eso caminaba de vuelta a Hage después de haber estado entrenando varias horas cerca del cráneo del demonio.

“El hombre del día no debería quedarse hasta tan tarde” Yuno escuchó una voz y antes de que pudiese reaccionar unas cadenas lo atraparon.

**Magia de cadenas sellado mágico**

“¡Esto evita que puedas usar magia!” El hombre dijo y cogió el grimorio de Yuno.

“¿Quién demonio eres?” Yuno tenía que pensar un plan para salir de esta.

“Jejeje. Hasta hace poco yo era uno de los caballeros mágicos, Revchi de las cadenas mágicas yo era muy famoso”

“(No he escuchado ese nombre en mi vida, pero si va a ponerse a hablar puedo conseguir más tiempo)” Yuno pensó.

“Pero ahora solo soy un miserable ladrón” Levantando el grimorio de Yuno dijo. “Solo su propietario puede utilizar el grimorio, pero hay un coleccionista del inframundo que pagará una fortuna por este grimorio. Aunque hayas sido elegido por el grimorio no eres más que un pajarillo, es una desgracia que yo pasara por aquí. ¡Tú leyenda acabará mucho antes de empezar!”

“No vas a matarme” No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

“Por supuesto que no, si te mato el grimorio desaparecerá” El hombre empezó a alejarse. “No te preocupes por las cadenas desaparecerán cuando me haya alejado, buena suerte en la vida”

“(Piensa Yuno piensa, por más que lo intento las cadenas no me dejan usar mi magia, mi grimorio está en las manos de ese tipo. Si pido ayuda pondré a la gente en peligro los únicos que podrían derrotarlo son Fanzell y la hermana Lily pero la gente podría ser herida mientras luchan. No puedo hacer nada…mierda)” Una idea surgió en la mente Yuno se tomó un momento para calmarse puso su mejor sonrisa y toda la confianza que pudo reunir en su voz.

“Deberías devolverme el grimorio”

“Jaja que gracioso chico”

“En serio es lo mejor para ti no quiero que salgas lastimado”

“Reconozco, que eres más valiente que la mayoría” El hombre continúo alejándose.

“Vale márchate pero estoy seguro de que Asta se enfadará mucho”

El hombre se congeló cuando giro su cara para mirarlo pudo ver miedo en su rostro pero rápidamente desapareció. “Me sorprende que un mocoso como tú sepa ese nombre pero a él no se le ha perdido nada en una aldea en medio de la nada” El hombre volvió a alejarse.

“Me sorprende lo valiente que eres, pensaba que los tipos como tú le temían al **Cazador** ”

Revchi volvió a congelarse, los únicos que lo llamaban así eran los caballeros mágicos o los criminales, como es que este mocoso sabía ese nombre.

“Cualquier cosa es mejor que tener al **Cazador** detrás de ti, eso es lo que dicen, ¿verdad?” Yuno dio su mejor sonrisa.

“¿Cómo sabes tú eso?” El hombre estaba temblando mientras miraba a Yuno.

“Eso no importa, lo que importa es que el **Cazador** está en esta aldea”

“¡Mientes!”

“Por supuesto que no, hoy he conseguido mi grimorio y obviamente mi hermano vendría a celebrarlo”

“No puede ser no os parecéis en nada”

“Somos hermanos pero no tenemos la misma sangre, pero me pregunto qué pasará cuando el **Cazador** se entere de que no solo le has robado el grimorio a su hermano sino que también te has atrevido a atacarlo, imagínate toda su ira dirigida única y exclusivamente a ti” La sonrisa en la cara de Yuno amenazaba con dividir su cara.

“¡No, estás mintiendo!” Revchi empezó a mirar a su alrededor como si temiese que el **Cazador** estuviese escondido en las sombras.

“¿Vas a arriesgarte?”

“¡Tu miente!”

“Lo que tu digas” Yuno respiró hondo.”(Por favor que Asta haya llegado ya)” “¡¡Astada!!”

El color abandonó la cara de Revchi, pero después de 1 minuto nadie vino el empezó a mirar alrededor y Yuno ya no tenía su sonrisa en la cara.

“Jajajajajaja. No solo eres más valiente que la mayoría sino que también eres más inteligente. Serás un buen estafador algún día mocoso, pero voy a enseñarte una de lección de gran importancia nunca bromees sobre el **Cazador.** No puedo matarte pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda dejarte un recuerdo” Una cadena apareció junto a Revchi y se dirigió a su cara Yuno solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Pero la cadena nunca llegó a él y escucho a gritar a Revchi. “¡Imposible!” Entonces las cadenas que tenían atrapado se desvanecieron y Yuno cayó al suelo.

“¿Estás bien?” Una voz conocida le preguntó. Yuno abrió los ojos, pudo ver la espalda de una persona alta y musculosa con cabello ceniza.

“Nunca he estado mejor”

“Bien, dame un momento e iremos a comer un pastel de monopatatas” Asta empezó a caminar hacia Revchi.

“Revchi Salik exmiembro de las Orcas Púrpuras, desertaste o el gordo de tu capitán decidió echarte.” A pesar de que lo dijo con calma Revchi empezó a retroceder aterrado.

“E…espera esto es solo un malentendido, de verdad”

“¿En serio?” Asta preguntó.

“S…sí, solo era una broma, no tiene ni un rasguño y aquí está su grimorio.” Dejó el grimorio en el suelo y siguió retrocediendo.

“Me alegro de que solo sea una broma, pero la deserción es un delito muy grave y atacar a ciudadanos del reino también”

“Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo”

“No negocio con criminales”

Antes de que Revchi pudiese reaccionar Asta apareció frente a el con una espada en la mano y lo golpeó con la parte plana contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente. Después de asegurarse de que estaba KO Asta recogió el grimorio de Yuno y se lo entregó. “Asegúrate de no perderlo”

“Gracias” Yuno estaba avergonzado, no había podido hacer nada y Asta había vuelto a salvarlo como siempre. Para su sorpresa Asta lo felicitó.

“Lo hiciste muy bien mantuviste la cabeza fría y lo entretuviste. Ahora si me disculpas” Asta sacó un objeto redondo y pulsó un botón.

“Luck pásame con Finral y no, no puedo luchar contigo en este momento”

“Pero Asta” La voz de un chico se escuchó.

“Pero Asta nada”

“Vale, Finraaaal Asta te llama”

“¿Qué pasa?, acabo de mandarte a tu aldea” La voz de otro chico se escuchó

“Acabo de capturar a un desertor abre un portal al mismo sitio que me mandaste llegaré allí enseguida”

“De acuerdo pero date prisa”

“Si, lo haré nos vemos” Asta se giró para mirar a Yuno. “¿Puedes decirle a la hermana Lily que estaré allí enseguida?”

“Claro”

“Volveré enseguida” Asta cogió al criminal y empezó a caminar hacia el cráneo del demonio. Yuno se dirigió a la aldea.

“Yuno, ¿dónde estabas la fiesta está a punto de empezar?”

“Lo siento tuve un pequeño problema” La hermana Lily vio las ropas de Yuno que estaban sucias.

“¡¿Que ha pasado?¿Estás herido?!” Ella preparó su grimorio para curarle.

“Estoy bien, un tipo me ataco pero Asta me salvó”

“Si atrapo a ese hombre juro que lo mandare al infie…” Lily se dio cuenta de que había perdido la compostura y se calmó.

“¿Asta está aquí?”

“Sí”

“Bien me alegro de que estés sano y salvo, ¿puedes ayudarme a repartir los platos o quieres descansar?”

“Te ayudaré” Yuno necesitaba sentirse útil después de no haber podido hacer nada antes.

* * *

Los niños corrían entre las mesas, los adultos estaban comiendo y bebiendo juntos y varios de los jóvenes probaban su magia. Y en cada una de las mesas había una conversación diferente.

“¡En serio Orfis, ¿con que alimentas a esos mocosos tuyos?!” Uno de los curas golpeó la mesa con el puño después de terminar una botella.

“¡Estoy de acuerdo, no es posible que tengas tanta suerte!”

“Vamos, vamos no hay por qué ser así”

“¡No me vengas con eso, que le echas a la monopatatas!”

“¡Suertudo de mierda!” Uno de los curas que ya estaba completamente borracho gritó antes de caer de espaldas.

En otra de las mesas una pareja discutía.

“¡Fanzell ponte unos pantalones de una vez!”

“Maestro nos estás avergonzando”

“Estoy bien, no tengo frío”

“No importa si tienes frío o no, lo importante es que estas desnudo con un montón de gente alrededor”

* * *

Mientras Asta y Yuno estaban sentados en el césped de la iglesia, se habían alejado para llevar a sus camas a sus hermanos y ahora observaban la aldea en silencio.

“Gracias por salvarme”

“Mi trabajo es proteger a todos Yuno”

“No pude hacer nada, si no fuera por ti…”

“No pienses en lo que podría haber pasado, todavía tienes mucho que aprender”

“…”

“¿Le pediste a Fanzell que te ayudase a entrenar?”

“Sí, empezaremos dentro de 2 días”

“Eso está bien. Yuno no voy a mentirte ser caballero mágico es muy duro, pero sé que podrás superarlo y lograrás grandes cosas”

“Gracias”

* * *

**Omake: Secuestro**

No se suponía que esto pasaba, no habían tenido cruzado con un miembro de la Tríada Oscura pero aquí estaban. Asta estaba frente a un hombre alto con una marca negra en el rostro y lo que miraba fijamente.

Asta miraba sin miedo al hombre mientras que Rill y Leo estaban detrás de los preparados para luchar.

"Vaya, vaya, que divertido un trío de niños jugando a ser magos, señor permítame terminar con ellos" Uno de los apostoles terminó.

"..."

"¿Señor?" Xenón no respondía, solo miraba a Asta.

Pero entonces antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar Xenón cogió a Asta, lo puso en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al reino de la Pica. "Vámonos"

"¿Señor?"

"Él dijo vamos" Dijo liberando su instinto asesino.

"Si, si señor"

"Espera no puedes llevarte a Asta" Rill dijo y se aferró a las piernas de Xenón aunque no pudo hacer nada para frenarlo.

Asta estaba en shock sin saber que estaba pasando siendo incapaz de reaccionar. "No te preocupes ahora serás mi hermano pequeño, Vanicca siempre se ríe de mí y Dante me ignora, ahora tu estarás a mi lado"

Y Leo solo pudo mirar como se iban con Asta como si fuera un saco de patatas y Rill siendo arrastrado por el suelo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, va a haber varios cambios en la historia y admito que Yuno es bastante OOC. El fanfic se centrará en Yuno pero también veremos a los otros personajes.**

**Asta tiene 19 años, además es alto ya que ha pegado el estirón, su ropa es la de después del Time-Skip pero lleva la camisa de antes por lo que no va mostrando los músculos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y comentéis.**


	2. Ceremonia y el Amanecer Dorado

**Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener algún spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: “…..”**

**Personaje pensando: “(…..)”**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Ceremonia y el Amanecer Dorado**

**_(6 meses después)_ **

_En el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la prueba para unirse a los caballeros mágicos._

_Los caballeros mágicos son 9 divisiones que sirven directamente al rey. Arriesgando su vida luchando para proteger el reino ellos son admirados por toda la nación._

Yuno entró al coliseo donde todos los candidatos a caballeros mágicos esperaban para realizar el examen. Pero mientras esperaban muchos de ellos estaban siendo molestados por unas aves de color negro.

“Ahora si me estoy poniendo nervioso” Un joven con dos aves dijo.

“¡Whoa, whoa! ¿Qué diablos les pasa a estos pájaros?” Otro joven que tenía tres aves preguntó.

“Solamente son liberados en esta época, se cree que las personas con menos magia tienen más pájaros.” Explicó el primer joven. “Aléjense!” Dijo apartando las aves.

“Mira ese chico, no hay ni un solo pájaro a su alrededor” El segundo joven dijo pero entonces se dio cuenta de a quién estaba mirando. “¡Oh, es él! El campesino que fue elegido por el trébol de 4 hojas”

“¿El trébol de 4 hojas?¿Enserio?” El primer joven preguntó, él había escuchado sobre eso pero todavía le costaba creerlo.

“Jóvenes aprendices, lamentamos la espera” De repente todas las aves que se hallaban en el coliseo echaron a volar cuando la voz se hizo presente. Al mismo tiempo 9 personas aparecieron en los balcones del coliseo, al verlos todos los presentes empezaron a vitorearlos.

“¡¡¡Ooohhhh!!! Que bien,¡¡Llegamos a ver a todos los capitanes alineados!! Capitán de la gran águila plateada y del león carmesí.”

_Cada capitán tiene el poder de 100 magos, uno de los nueve capitanes es elegido para convertirse en Rey Mago._

“Yo estaré a cargo de estas pruebas” Un hombre con una extraña máscara anunció.

“¡Oh!¡El capitán del amanecer dorado!¡William Vangeance! Se dice que es uno de los candidatos más cercano a ser Rey Mago”

“Él obtuvo la cabeza del general enemigo en la última batalla.”

“También escuché que sus hombres le admiran.”

“Ah me encantaría ser escogido por el amanecer dorado”

“No seas ridículo solo los nobles de élite son seleccionados por esa orden”

El capitán del amanecer dorado abrió su grimorio y dijo.

**Magia de árbol: Descenso del árbol mágico**

Y entonces lo que parecían ser raíces salieron de las nubes, la gente se asustó pero las raíces formaron escobas para cada uno de los participantes y fueron entregadas a ellos.

“(William Vangeance, espero que estés preparado para perder tu puesto)” Fue lo que Yuno pensó mientras miraba al capitán enmascarado e ignoraba la mirada del capitán de los Ciervos Aguamarina que él había conocido hace un par de años durante una de las visitas de Asta.

“Ahora comenzaremos con las pruebas para convertirse en caballeros mágicos, vamos a ponerlos a prueba en muchos aspectos. Nosotros 9 estaremos al tanto de sus movimientos y cuando todo este dicho y hecho, escogeremos a los que queremos que se unan a nuestra orden y cualquiera que no haya sido escogido, por favor entienda que ha fallado.” William anunció.

“Su primera prueba es utilizar esa escoba para volar, si no puedes volar sobre una escoba no mereces ser observado.” Explicó William.

Poco a poco los participantes empezaron a alzar el vuelo con sus escobas algunos con más facilidad que otros, mientras que Yuno estaba de pie en su escoba como si hubiese nacido para esto.

* * *

“Solo con esto podemos determinar cuánto entienden sobre la magia, parece que este año tenemos unos cuantos que destacan. El chico con el grimorio de cuatro hojas, que interesante, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que alguien fue elegido?” William preguntó a los capitanes.

“Unos 500 años” El capitán de las Orcas Púrpuras respondió.

“Me pregunto si esto significa algo” La capitana de Pavo Real de Coral dijo en voz alta.

“Quién sabe” El capitán de las Águilas Plateadas comentó más interesado en una joven de cabello plateado que manejaba a la perfección su escoba.

“Noelle y Mimosa lo están haciendo bien” El capitán de los Leones Carmesí presumió sin vergüenza de sus primas.

“Ambas serán unas buenas adiciones a mi escuadrón” La capitana de la Rosa Azul dijo con confianza.

“Pareces muy segura de esos” El capitán de las Águilas dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

“Kekeke, por supuesto que lo está, pero tu hermana seguramente se unirá a los leones” El capitán de las Mantis Verdes se burló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Mientras los capitanes hablaban los participantes continuaron realizando sus pruebas. Yuno pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien, para la prueba de fuerza convirtió en polvo la pared de ladrillos, en la prueba de puntería estaba seguro de haber sido el que más objetivos destruyó y en la prueba de creación con su magia de viento creó una copia perfecta de la hermana Lily a la que le añadió alas que hizo volar con gracia por todo el estadio.

“Ya hemos llegado a la prueba final, esta prueba será una batalla emparéjense con quien quieran, lucharán con quién se junten. Deben usar su grimorio a estas alturas ya deben saber uno o dos hechizos, ¿verdad? El trabajo de los caballeros mágicos es luchar, demuéstrenos de lo que están hechos.” Habló William.

“(Perder ahora será un costo terrible, debes seleccionar muy bien a tu oponente)” Era lo que estaba en la mente de todos los participantes.

Yuno observó como una joven de cabello plateado y un tipo de cabello rubio fueron los primeros en dirigirse al centro para luchar mientras que los demás se alejaban para darles espacio. “Noelle ganará” Fue lo que escuchó Yuno de una joven de cabello naranja.

“(Es cierto que ella es una noble, pero por lo que he oído la consideran un fracaso, esto será muy fácil)” Sekke pensó mientras miraba a su contrincante.

“¿Preparados?¡Empiecen!” Anunció William.

“No nos contengamos señorita” Sekke dijo mientras su grimorio se abría y una esfera se creaba a su alrededor para protegerlo.

**Magia de creación de bronce: Bola de cañón magnum de Sekke**

“(Con esto seré capaz de defenderme, cuando tú me ataques yo lo repeleré y te atacaré, entonces sorprenderé a los capitanes)” Pensó Sekke.

“Ese chico ya ha perdido” Dijo el capitán de los Leones carmesí.

“Nunca se debe subestimar a un miembro de la Casa Silva” Estuvo de acuerdo el capitán de las Águilas plateadas.

Noelle se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Sekke sorprendiendo a todos por lo rápida que era, antes de que su contrincante pudiera reaccionar ella ya estaba en frente suya y sin abrir su grimorio su puño se cubrió de agua que empezó a girar como si fuera un torbellino. Entonces ella golpeó la esfera que fue atravesada con facilidad y un torbellino se generó desde su puño impactando a Sekke y mandándolo a volar contra uno de los pilares dejándolo inconsciente.

Rhetjhe5h5w36h3w54hy4w5hy6

“Mereoleona le ha enseñado bien” Comentó la capitana de la Rosa Azul.

“Esperemos que no le haya enseñado a ser un peligro para la sociedad igual que ella” Dijo divertida la capitana de Pavo Real Coral.

“(Esperemos que no)” Fue lo que pensaron todos los capitanes masculinos.

Mientras observaba el resto de los combates un chico de cabello largo se acercó a Yuno. “¿No has encontrado un oponente aún? Yo pelearé contigo”

“Salim Havchus” La joven de cabello naranja que estaba a su lado y que acababa de ganar su combate comentó.

“Puedes haber sido elegido por el grimorio de 4 hojas, pero aún sigues siendo una rata de alcantarillas, peleando con un noble como yo solo demostrarás la diferencia de nuestras posiciones y poderes” Yuno miró a Salim con indiferencia antes de responder. “Está bien”

Yuno no le dio oportunidad de realizar ningún hechizo, en cuanto William dio comienzo al combate el creó un torbellino que mandó a volar al noble.

“¿Salim ha perdido así de rápido? Tienes que estar bromeando”

Los capitanes observaron asombrados mientras que William se había quedado sin palabras.

“Él es fuerte” Noelle le dijo a Mimosa mientras observaban como Yuno volvía a su lado.

“Y así concluyen todas las pruebas ahora es el momento de la selección. Cuando escuchen su número acérquense, tienes la opción de elegir entre ordenes si varios capitanes levantan las manos por ti, pero si no sois llamados habréis fallado” William dijo mientras sostenía una lista.

Mientras nombraban los números algunos participantes fallaron y otros se unieron a diferentes órdenes hasta llegaron al número…

“164” Yuno dio un paso al frente y todos vieron asombrados como todos los capitanes levantaron sus manos.

“No puede ser. En serio. Imposible”

“(Hace tiempo que había decidido donde quería ir, a pesar de que han sido los segundos desde hace 4 años siguen siendo la orden con mejor reputación, además no podré crecer si siempre estoy al lado de Asta. Necesito enfrentarme yo solo a los desafíos y para eso me uniré a esa orden. ¡Asta créeme yo te alcanzaré y cuando tu seas el Rey Mago yo seré el capitán del Amanecer   
Dorado!)”

“Elijo al Amanecer Dorado” Dijo Yuno mientras que algunos capitanes parecían molestos y William sonreía.

Yuno se fue al fondo y observó como los otros participantes eran llamados. La chica de cabello naranja fue nominada por varias órdenes pero al final se unió al Amanecer Dorado y la chica de cabello plateado caminó al frente, cuando eligió su orden los ojos de Yuno y los de muchos otros se abrieron como platos.

“Elijo a los Toros Negros”

Después de decirlo la chica se fue con la de cabello naranja a algún lugar pero los murmullos de incredulidad se escuchaban por todo el coliseo. La orden de los Toros Negros tenía la fama de ser destructivos y alocados a pesar de sus grandes logros, que una noble decidiese unirse voluntariamente era algo que nadie podía creer.

Al final todos los participantes fueron nombrados y los que fallaron volvieron a sus casas mientras que los demás fueron a buscar a su respectivo capitán. Yuno no tardó mucho en llegar a donde el capitán William estaba, acompañado por la chica de cabello naranja y un tipo de cabello verde que le miró mal.

“Es un placer conoceros, yo soy vuestro capitán William Vangeance, ¿podríais presentaros?” William preguntó de forma cortés.

“Yo soy Mimosa Vermillion en un honor haber sido aceptada en su orden capitán Vangeance” La chica de cabello naranja se presentó. Aunque Yuno tenía la sensación de haber escuchado ese apellido antes.

“Es un placer, pero por favor llámame capitán William. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre joven?” William preguntó.

“Mi nombre es Yuno, capitán William.” Cuando terminó de hablar el tipo de cabello verde murmuró algo que Yuno no pudo escuchar pero estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno.

“Él es Alecdra Sandler, uno de vuestros compañeros, espero que os llevéis bien y ahora vámonos” William dijo, pero antes de empezar a andar le lanzó una mirada a Alecdra que hizo que este retrocediese un poco antes de seguirlo.

“Es un placer conocerte Yuno”

“Igualmente Mimosa”

Alecdra creó un barco hecho de arena en el que todos se montaron y se dirigieron a la base del Amanecer Dorado. Cuando llegaron Yuno observó la base que parecía más un castillo que otra casa, pero si a Mimosa le sorprendió no lo demostró.

El capitán abrió las puertas y se encontraron con los que debían ser todos los miembros de la orden esperando a su capitán.

“¡Bienvenido capitán William!” Todos gritaron a coro.

“(¿Me pregunto si lo habrá organizado el, tal vez para enseñarle a los novatos que no deben desobedecer a su capitán o podría haber consecuencias?)” Fue lo que pensó Yuno mientras miraba a los miembros de la orden.

“Me alegro estar de vuelta, estos son vuestros nuevos compañeros espero que os llevéis bien. Ella es Mimosa Vermillion y él es Yuno” William anunció a la multitud.

Yuno pudo ver la mueca de disgusto en casi todos los miembros de la orden pero rápidamente respondieron. “¡Bienvenidos!”

“Ahora, me preguntaba si alguien podría guiar a vuestros nuevos compañeros a sus habitaciones” 

Un chico y una chica ambos con gafas salieron de la multitud y se dirigieron a ellos. “(Seguro que ya lo tienen organizado)” Fue lo que pensó Yuno.

“Estos son Klaus y Letoile, si me disculpáis tengo trabajo que hacer en mi despacho.” William empezó a subir la escalera al segundo piso con los miembros de la orden apartándose mientras el subía. Yuno siguió a Klaus y Mimosa a Letoile cada uno en una dirección con los miembros de la orden dispersándose y algunos lanzándoles miradas a Yuno.

Yuno siguió a Klaus a través de los pasillos de la base, del techo colgaban candelabros que iluminaban el lugar, las paredes eran blancas con algunos tapices y una alfombra roja se extendía por el pasillo. Klaus se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera que abrió y se giró a mirarlo.

“Esta es tu habitación, puedes decorarla como quieras, la cena será dentro de una hora vendré a buscarte y te guiaré al comedor” Klaus se marchó y desapareció al girar a la izquierda mientras que Yuno entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Soltando un suspiró observó su nueva habitación, una alfombra cuadrada de color rojo cubría todo el suelo, una cama con dosel estaba apoyada contra la pared con sábanas blancas y una manta con el emblema de la orden cosido en ella. Había un escritorio frente a una de las ventanas y un armario al otro lado de la habitación.

“(Es bastante grande, pero parece vacía. Debería escribir una carta)” Se sentó en el escritorio pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía papel, hasta que abrió uno de los cajones donde encontró hojas y en el cajón de encima encontró una pluma y tinta. “(Están muy preparados)” Mojó la pluma en la tinta y empezó a escribir.

_“Queridos hermana Lily, padre Orfis, Recca, Nash, Aruru y Hollo._

_Os escribo desde la base del Amanecer Dorado, ahora soy un Caballero Mágico no vi a Asta en la ceremonia supongo que estaba en una misión, todos los capitanes me querían en su orden pero vosotros sabéis que yo ya había elegido a la que quería ir._

_Todavía no he hablado con mis compañeros solo con una chica que fue elegida igual que yo._

_Yo estoy bien y espero que vosotros lo estéis. Iré a visitaros en cuanto pueda._

_Con amor Yuno”_

Cuando terminó la carta dejo secar la tinta para después doblarla y metió en uno de los cajones. “(La mandaré mañana)”

**¡Toc!¡Toc!**

Alguien golpeó la puerta, Yuno se levantó abrirla y se encontró a Klaus.

“Es hora de cenar, sígueme” Y sin darle tiempo a responder empezó a andar.

“(De acuerdo)” Después de girar un par de veces se encontraron unas puertas dobles por las que entraron y Yuno pudo ver un gran comedor con varias mesas grandes donde los miembros de la orden estaban comiendo y conversando.

“¡Yuno, por aquí!” Mimosa le llamó desde una de las mesas donde había un sitio libre, sin tener otro lugar al que ir decidió sentarse junto a ella. Se sentó al borde de la mesa por lo que solo tenía a Mimosa a la derecha, frente a él había un chico con…huesos grandes que comía mucho, frente a Mimosa un hombre con cara de piedra que asintió hacia él y continúo comiendo.

La comida consistía en un estofado de cerdo con verduras, junto al plato había una hogaza de pan y había una jarra de agua para los cuatro.

“¿Qué magia usas Yuno?” El chico de huesos grandes preguntó.

“Magia de viento y, ¿tú eres?” Yuno miró al chico que devoró la hogaza de pan y otra llegó levitando junto a él.

“Vaya lo siento, yo soy Hamon Caseus y uso magia de vidrio es un placer.”

“Igualmente” Yuno no sabía que más decir.

“¿De dónde eres?” Mimosa pregunto después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

“Soy de Hage”

“¿Dónde está eso?” Mimosa volvió a preguntar.

“¿Es dónde está el cráneo del rey demonio en la región de los renegados, verdad?” Yuno no necesitó responder ya que una chica que estaba sentada junto a Mimosa habló, era la misma chica que había guiado a Mimosa a su habitación. Yuno solo asintió pero el tipo con cara de piedra le lanzó una extraña mirada.

“Soy Letoile, bienvenido a la orden” Ella dijo y siguió comiendo.

“Nunca he visto el cráneo del rey demonio, aunque mi hermano me dijo que era muy grande y también…feo” Cuando hablo de su hermano Mimosa parecía molesta.

“La estatua del primer Rey Mago está encima del cráneo” Yuno dijo y terminó la sopa.

“Me gustaría verla, mi familia desciende del primer Rey Mago” Mimosa dijo pero Yuno se sorprendió de sus palabras aunque ella no le dio importancia.

“¿Como te sentiste cuando te eligió el grimorio de cuatro hojas?” Hamon preguntó cuando terminó de llenarse la boca con pan.

“No sé, estaba feliz pero fue como cuando cualquiera consigue su grimorio, simplemente voló a mis manos no hizo nada especial. El grimorio de mi hermano destruyó varias paredes” Cuando dijo lo último le dieron una mirada extraña aunque el tipo con cara de piedra lo miró fijamente.

“Eso es…interesante” Letoile comentó recolocándose las gafas.

Después de eso continuaron hablando hasta que Hamon decidió que había terminado de cenar y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta alguien habló detrás de Yuno.

“Espero que no seas tan destructivo como él” Yuno se giró y encontró al tipo con cara de piedra frente a él pero antes de que pudiese preguntar el volvió a hablar.

“No te preocupes no le diré a nadie quien es tu hermano, tú decides si quieres que lo sepan o no, al fin y al cabo a nadie le gusta que le comparen con otro. Dudo que incluso el capitán lo sepa, espero que nos llevemos bien soy Siren Tium un placer y buenas noches” Siren se marchó cuando terminó de hablar y dejó a Yuno solo en el pasillo.

Después de entrar en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. No es que no quisiera que otros supieran que Asta es su hermano, es solo que no quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Seguramente cuando Asta y el se encontrasen lo descubrirían enseguida por lo que prefería dejar que lo descubriesen ellos mismos.

Mientras pensaba sobre eso sus parpados empezaron a pesar cada vez más, no se había dado cuenta del cansancio que tenía después de todo lo que había pasado y la cama era bastante cómoda, al final se rindió y se quedó dormido sin siquiera quitarse su colgante.

Erfergfrwgterghertherh

Al día siguiente Yuno se levantó temprano como siempre, estaba acostumbrado a ayudar en las tareas de la iglesia, pero por lo que sabía aquí no tenías que lavar tu ropa, hacer tu cama o ayudar con la cocina.

Decidió hacer su cama y cuando terminó abrió el armario donde encontró varias túnicas con los colores de la orden de diferentes tallas, unos pantalones y varios calcetines.

Después de revisar el armario bajó a desayunar, aunque tuvo algunos problemas para encontrar el comedor, cuando llegó vio que estaba casi vació solo con un par de chicos que parecían medio dormidos, se sentó en uno de los muchos sitios vacíos y rápidamente llegó flotando un cuenco con gachas, un vaso de leche y un par de frutas.

“Te has levantado temprano, eso es bastante extraño” Yuno levantó la mirada de su cuenco de gachas y Hamon que se sentó frente a él.

“¿Extraño?” Yuno no veía nada raro en aprovechar el día.

“Normalmente solo tienes que levantarte temprano cuando tienes una misión o si quieres comer más en el desayuno” Hamon explicó y Yuno supo que el estaba allí por el segundo motivo.

“Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano” Yuno dijo y volvió a su desayuno.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Siren se acercó a los dos. “Me alegro de encontraros tenemos una misión, los dos venís conmigo encontradme en la entrada en media hora” Después de dar su mensaje se marchó.

“Tu primer día y ya tienes una misión, no sé si llamarlo suerte” Hamon dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yuno termino su desayuno y dejó a Hamon en el comedor, subió a su habitación y se puso la túnica que mejor le quedaba y bajó a la entrada donde encontró a Siren.

“Te explicare la misión cuando Hamon llegue” Siren dijo cuando Yuno se le acercó. Esperaron en silencio hasta que Hamon llegó a donde se encontraban.

“Como debéis saber hace poco tuvimos una escaramuza con el reino Diamante y nuestro capitán mató al general que dirigía a ese grupo. Nuestro deber es reconstruir las casas que fueron destruidas durante el ataque, Hamon y yo nos encargaremos de eso y tú Yuno confió en que tengas el suficiente control para encargarte de apartar los escombros sin dañar a nadie” Yuno asintió cuando se dirigió a él y Siren empezó salió de la base con ellos dos siguiéndole.

Cuando salieron el grimorio de Hamon flotó a su lado y se preparó para crear un transporte para ellos pero Siren se lo impidió. “Yuno” Siren le dirigió una mirada y lo entendió, su grimorio se abrió frente a él y el viento empezó a soplar alrededor de sus pies.

**Magia de Creación de Viento: Arca de Eolo**

Fueron elevados en el aire y Siren le indicó hacia donde debían dirigirse. “No está mal, pero la proa del arca esta deformada y el suelo en la zona en la que tú estás es más estable que en el resto eso puede causar que el hechizo se desestabilice. Pero para estar en tus comienzos y teniendo en cuenta tu elemento está bastante bien.” Siren lo informó después de revisar el arca y Yuno se quedó sin palabras.

“Deberías escuchar atentamente Yuno, Siren es uno de los mejores magos cuando se trata de hechizos de creación, su magia y la mía son elementos sólidos por lo que es más fácil para nosotros los hechizos de creación, tu magia por otro lado es un elemento difícil de controlar pero te irá bien con hechizos de ataque” Hamon explicó mirando el paisaje.

“Gracias” Yuno dijo.

“El pueblo se llama Fretscan está ubicado en la región común y según el informe la mitad del pueblo esta destruido con 37 personas sin casa y 5 civiles que murieron durante la batalla.” Siren explicó cuando el pueblo apareció en el horizonte.

Cuando llegaron Yuno deshizo el hechizo y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la zona destruida, la gente estaba viviendo en tiendas de campaña, pudio ver a varias personas preparando lo que seguramente era un estofado de algún tipo mientras que los niños corrían entre ellos.

“Aquí estamos” Siren dijo cuando se paró, frente a ellos había escombros con unas pocas ruinas todavía en pie.

El grimorio de Siren se abrió y una construcción de piedra apareció junto a ellos. “Este es el modelo del pueblo, nosotros construiremos a medida que tu quites los escombros, empecemos por la derecha” Lo que siguió fue una rutina de quitar escombros y reconstruir casas que continuo hasta la noche.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar Hamon sacó la comida que había traído y la cocinaron en una hoguera, mientras comía se dio cuenta de que no había mandado la carta tendría que hacerlo en cuanto volviese. “Hemos hecho la parte con más casas, mañana solo tendremos que reconstruir unas cuantas casas, después nos pondremos con la plaza y repararemos las calles. Cuando terminéis de cenar acostaos y dormid”

“¿Dond…?” Pero Yuno no pudo terminar su pregunta porque una pequeña casa de piedra se levantó cerca de ellos y Siren se dirigió a ella.

“Siren no es un hombre de muchas palabras, a no ser que sea necesario no hablará” Hamon explicó dándole a un par de niños del pueblo su comida cocinada lo que ellos agradecieron.

“Ya veo” Yuno dijo y continuó comiendo.

“Sabes no eres el único que tiene su primera misión, cuando salía del comedor escuché a Letoile decir que Mimosa la acompañaría al pantano de Crosbugh en la región de los renegados, espero que estén bien” Hamon le contó antes de empezar a comer.

**_(En el pantano de Crosbugh)_ **

“¡¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!!” Grito una joven con gafas que se había subido a un árbol.

“Letoile-senpai no es para tanto, solo es una cría de varano lodoso, todavía no ha desarrollado el veneno” Mimosa le dijo a la joven subida al árbol mientras sostenía al reptil que debía medir 1 metro de largo.

“¡¡Como puedes tocar esa cosa es viscosa y huele mal!!” Letoile gritó abrazada al árbol.

“Mi prima Mereoleona me ha llevado a muchos sitios peores y he tocado cosas 100 veces más asquerosas y peligrosas” Mimosa explico con cara de piedra.

“¡Me da igual, que alguien me salve!” Fue el grito que oyeron los habitantes de las cercanías pero lo ignoraron y volvieron a su trabajo.

* * *

Omake: Pelea de idiotas

“Es mío” Dijo una joven con un parche en el ojo.

“El que lo encuentra se lo queda” Dijo un chico con cabello negro.

“Idiotas”

“Pero él quiere estar conmigo”

“Eso no es verdad”

“Idiotas”

“Dámelo quiero vestirlo con la ropa de nuestro reino”

“Es mi nuevo hermano pequeño y él se queda conmigo”

“Estoy rodeado de idiotas”

“Díselo verdad que quieres jugar con tu nee-san Vanicca”

“No él quiere estar con su ni-san Xenón”

“¡¡Silencio!!” Gritó un hombre que miraba como sus dos hermanos tiraban de un chico de cabello ceniza que estaba en shock.

Los dos hermanos dejaron de tirar(dándole un respiro al chico) y se giraron a mirarlo.

“Vanicca deberías estar preparándote para tu misión y tú Xenón deberías estar atacando la base del Amanecer Dorado” Dante les dijo mientras las venas se marcaban en su frente.

“Esta bien” Xenón estuvo de acuerdo y sacó al chico de cabello ceniza del agarre de Vanicca, se lo colgó al hombro y salió por la puerta. “Te enseñare a atacar reinos enemigos” Le dijo al chico en su hombro.

Vanicca se quedó congelada en su sitio hasta se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado al chico y salió corriendo por la puerta. Dante escucho varios gritos y lo que parecían personas cayéndose por las escaleras.

“Idiotas, todos ellos” Dijo golpeándose la cara contra la pared.

* * *

**Lo siguiente es la misión con Klaus y Mimosa junto con el ataque a la ciudad. Como sabéis habrá cambios en la historia y tengo que decir que seguramente meteré un par de Ocs para enriquecer la historia pero seguramente no lucharán.**

**F para dar respeto a Siren y Hamon que en el último capítulo se reveló que murieron. Desde que le dio una paliza a William y casi mató a todo el Amanecer Dorado, Xenón es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Muerte a William.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y por favor comentad.**


	3. La mazmorra misteriosa

**Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener algún spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: “…..”**

**Personaje pensando: “(…..)”**

**Recuerdos: _Lee el manga después de terminar el capítulo._ **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La mazmorra misteriosa y el ataque a la capital**

_En medio de un bosque sereno_

_Un hombre encontró ante el un extraño castillo_

**_“¡Qué demonios es esto!”_ **

_(En la base de los Toros Negros)_

Después de mojar la pluma en la tinta empezó a escribir, una rutina que con la que había comenzado desde hace un tiempo.

_“Querida mamá._

_Esta semana no he hecho ninguna misión, he estado un poco aburrido. Pero Asta aceptó luchar contra mí, esta vez aguanté 10 minutos cada vez mejoro más tal y como tu querías, que fuera más y más fuerte._

_Tenemos una nueva integrante pero no he podido luchar con ella, Vanessa pasa mucho tiempo con ella seguramente está feliz de que ahora sean 4 chicas en la orden._

_Sigo comiendo bien, Charmy es la mejor cocinera del reino aunque esa chica del restaurante que es famoso gracias a Asta también cocina bien._

_Espero hacer otra misión pronto…”_

“¡Luck, el capitán Yami quiere decirnos algo baja rápido!” Una voz que reconoció como Magna le gritó al mismo tiempo que aporreaba la puerta de su habitación.

“¡Voy enseguida!” Él le gritó.

 _“Adiós mamá volveré a escribir pronto”_ Fue lo último que garabateó en la carta, la plegó y la ató con una cinta roja. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta su cama donde saco una caja que había debajo. En la caja había docenas de cartas o tal vez más, cartas que nunca serían enviadas ya que nunca podrían llegar a su destinatario.

Metió la carta, volvió a meter la caja bajo la cama y bajó al salón de la base casi estrellándose contra un pilar que no estaba en ese lugar ayer.

“Atención idiotas, un informe acaba de decir que una nueva mazmorra fue descubierta” Yami explicó encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

“¿Un calabozo?” “Increíble” “¡Quiero jugar con las trampas!” Los miembros de los Toros Negros dijeron emocionados.

“(Escuche a Mereoleona hablar de ellos, dicen que hay herramientas extrañas y libros que nadie puede leer)” Noelle pensó mientras leía el informe que Yami había traído.

“De todas formas, Luck y Noelle habéis sido escogidos para hacer la misión así que id a prepararos y largaos a hacer la misión.” Yami dijo y se marchó posiblemente a cagar.

_(Horas después)_

Noelle y Luck caminaban por el bosque hasta que llegaron a la mazmorra. La mazmorra parecía un castillo que alguien había decidido tumbar de lado con varias torres apuntando en diferentes direcciones.

“Ojalá Asta hubiese venido, podríamos haber luchado mientras veníamos hacia aquí” Luck le dijo a Noelle mientras entraban en el túnel que permitía entrar a la mazmorra.

“Te recuerdo que se marchó a una misión hace 2 días, algo sobre extraños movimientos en la frontera con el reino Diamante” Noelle dijo mientras la oscuridad del túnel les impedía ver.

“Ya lo sé pero habría sido divertido” Luck hizo un puchero pero Noelle no lo vio debido a la oscuridad del túnel.

Después de pasar el tramo oscuro llegaron a una gigantesca habitación que estaba iluminada a pesar de no tener ventanas o antorchas. Tenía varias escaleras que estaban al revés y puertas colocadas en sitios demasiados altos. Tenía canales con agua y había vegetación creciendo por toda la estancia.

“Espera” Luck levantó el brazo frente a Noelle impidiendo que continuase andando y empezó a mirar en diferentes direcciones.

“¿Qué pasa?” Ella no había sentido nada raro.

“La habitación está siendo sostenida por magia y hay trampas por todo el lugar, quédate atrás” Luck le dijo y dio unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda.

“¿Qué vas a ha…?” Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta Luck se lanzó hacia delante. Cuando dio unos cuantos pasos una trampa se activó y rocas fueron disparadas en su dirección, pero las esquivó, cuando se apoyó en una pared una corriente de fuego casi lo alcanzó.

“Síiii, que divertido” Luck corría por toda la habitación activando trampas a diestra y siniestra, lo único que Noelle podía pensar era si estaba loco.

“Yupiiiii” Luck dijo cuando unos carámbanos casi lo ensartan, pero estaba tan distraído que no notó la enredadera que agarró su pie y lo sostuvo en el aire.

“¿eh?” La vegetación de la habitación empezó a moverse y más enredaderas agarraron a Luck. “(Es una planta mágica de alto nivel)” “¡Luck, quédate quieto te liberaré en seguida!” Noelle sacó la varita que Dorothy le había regalado y su grimorio flotó junto a ella.

**Magia de agua: Cuchillas marinas**

Las cuchillas salieron de su varita y cortaron las lianas que sostenían a Luck aunque algunas se desviaron. “(Todavía tengo problemas con la magia de largo alcance)”

“¡Noelle, cuidado!” Luck gritó cuando vio varias enredaderas que se acercaban a Noelle desde atrás, su grimorio se abrió y estaba a punto de usar un hechizo para salvar a Noelle cuando las enredaderas fueron destruidas por unas espadas de viento que vinieron desde uno de los túneles y después atacaron el cuerpo de la planta acabando con ella.

“(¿Que es esta magia, quien fue el que la hizo?)” Noelle se preguntó mirando al túnel del que había venido el ataque.

_(Al mismo tiempo en la base de los Toros Negros)_

“Hay unos cuantos de Amanecer Dorado que también fueron a esa mazmorra” Yami dijo revisando el periódico.

“¿En serio?” Preguntó Magna.

“Me pregunto, si todos ellos se llevarán bien” Yami dijo con una sonrisa

_(En la sede del Amanecer Dorado)_

“¡Capitán Vangeance!¡¿Por qué un novato que salió de la nada fue asignado a una misión tan importante?!” Alecdra dijo caminando detrás de su capitán.

“¿Confías en mí?” William le preguntó.

“Absolutamente, yo Alecdra Sandler haría cualquier cosa que usted ordene, aunque mi vida estuviese en riesgo…” Dijo arrodillándose.

“Entonces, así como confías en mí espero que también puedas confiar en ese novato. Después de todo él es un miembro del Amanecer Dorado. Por el bien de nuestra orden, se hará más fuerte a medida que transcurra el tiempo…(Tengo que entrenarlo en un poderoso peón)”” Cuando terminó de hablar continuó caminando.

_(En la mazmorra)_

Ambos grupos de diferentes órdenes estaban frente a frente analizándose entre ellos.

“Parece que ahora me debéis una” Un joven de cabello negro les dijo. “(Ellos son de los Toros Negros igual que Asta)”

“Yuno, ¿por qué desperdicias tu energía ayudando a estos inútiles?” Un chico de cabello azul con gafas preguntó. “Nuestra misión es llegar al tesoro en la parte más profunda de la mazmorra. ¡No hay necesidad de retrasarnos con gente como esta!” Pero solo con ver como lo miraba Yuno podrías saber lo poco que le importaba lo que decía.

“Esas son palabras muy fuertes, para ser unos segundones” Luck dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su pelo empezaba a levantarse por la electricidad que estaba generando. Su comentario hizo que una mueca de disgusto apareciese en la cara de Klaus

“Me alegro de verte Noelle. ¿Cómo has estado? La última vez que nos vimos fue en la ceremonia de los caballeros mágicos. Aunque fue hace 2 semanas así que no es mucho” Mimosa dijo con una sonrisa.

“(¿Por qué Mimosa tenía que aparecer?)” La mirada en la cara de Noelle decía lo molesta que estaba.

“¿Qué tal te va en los Toros Negros?” Mimosa preguntó.

“Muy bien, pero me sorprendió que te unieras al Amanecer Dorado según recuerdo durante el cumpleaños de Leopold dijiste que te unirías a los Toros Negros” Noelle dijo levantando una ceja. Su comentario sorprendió a Yuno y Klaus que se giraron a mirarla.

“Eso es lo que quería, pero por desgracia para mí la base más cercana a la de los Toros Negros es la de Pavo Real Coral, lo que quiere decir que tendría que aguantar al pesado de mi hermano día sí y día también. De todas formas todos han sido muy amables conmigo en el Amanecer Dorado así que estoy bastante feliz” Mimosa dijo aunque parecía enfadada cuando mencionó a su hermano.

“Según lo que tengo entendido se suponía que seríais un escuadrón de tres personas, ¿acaso vuestro compañero escapó como un cobarde o murió con una de las trampas?” Klaus preguntó con burla.

“Lo que pasa es que 2 miembros de los Toros Negros son más que suficientes para cumplir una misión como está a diferencia de los del Amanecer Dorado que necesitáis ir en grupos de 3” Luck le respondió poniéndose delante suya.

“(El capitán Yami no mencionó nada de ser 3 miembros)” Pensó Noelle mirando como Luck parecía a punto de saltar a degollar a Klaus.

“Tu pequeño mocos…” Pero antes de que pudiese continuar hablando y posiblemente firmar su sentencia de muerte Mimosa interrumpió a Klaus y caminó hacia Noelle.

“Si eso es así, entonces estoy segura de que no tendréis problemas en hacer una pequeña apuesta, ¿qué os parece el último grupo que llegue al tesoro al tesoro de la mazmorra tendrá que admitir que la orden del otro es mejor” Mimosa preguntó con una sonrisa cargada de veneno.

La racha competitiva de Noelle con Mimosa se activó inmediatamente, cuando entrenaban juntas ninguna quería admitir que había perdido y después de 2 semanas de no verse ambas estaban más que preparadas para aplastar a la otra.

“Me encantaría” Noelle dijo estando frente a frente con Mimosa.

“Entonces que gane el mejor” Mimosa le dijo.

“¡Mimosa el líder de la misión soy yo, no puedes decidir cosas como esta!” Klaus le gritó pero fue ignorado por ella que le agarró la manga al igual que a Yuno y empezó a tirar de ellos hacia uno de los túneles.

“Sí lo que tu digas” Mimosa dijo mientras su grimorio flotó junto a ella.

**Magia de creación de plantas: Mapa de la flor mágica**

Mientras caminaban una flor flotante con pétalos muy grandes se creó a su lado, el polen de la flor empezó a tomar forma hasta crear una réplica de la mazmorra con paredes transparentes y el polen de lo que debía ser la sala del tesoro cambió de color para indicar con más precisión donde estaba lo que buscaban.

“Ya tenemos el lugar, Yuno crea algo para llevarnos ¡rápido!” Mimosa le exigió a Yuno.

Yuno que había estado observando en silencio el intercambio de sus compañeros con los Toros Negros sin saber exactamente qué hacer, después ser obligado a meterse en una apuesta contra su voluntad sin poder expresar su opinión y ser arrastrado por una chica más fuerte de lo que parecía como lo demostraba al poder tirar de ellos sin dificultad. Decidió obedecer a Mimosa ya que la idea de vencer a un par de miembros de los Toros Negros que posiblemente eran entrenados por Asta y demostrarle al mismo que tal vez debería dejar de perder el tiempo con ellos y centrarse más en sus cinco hermanos menores sería lo mejor para todo el reino.

**Magia de creación de viento: Arca de viento celestial**

El arca se creó bajo sus pies y los llevó a gran velocidad a través de los túneles de la mazmorra. A diferencia del arca de hace 2 semanas esta era un poco más grande y tenía varios grabados en ella que simulaban molinos de viento. Gracias a un par de clases de Siren el hechizo estaba perfectamente equilibrado con el maná necesario para mantenerlo sin la necesidad de gastar más para evitar que se deshaga.

_(Mientras tanto con Noelle y Luck)_

“Venga vamos, no podemos perder” Noelle le dijo a Luck y empezó a caminar hacia un túnel diferente del que habían elegido los otros pero después de dar un par de pasos se dio cuenta de que Luck no se había movido del sitio.

“No tengo ningún problema con la apuesta, pero tenemos un problema más importante que llegar a la sala del tesoro” Luck le dijo mirando hacia una pared.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Noelle le preguntó extrañada.

“Desde que empezamos a hablar con ellos sentí otras presencias mágicas dentro de la mazmorra. Y diría que son enemigos” Luck le informó al mismo tiempo que su grimorio flotaba junto a él.

“¿Cómo estas tan seguro?” Noelle le preguntó preocupada, ella no quería perder la apuesta.

“Te lo explicaré mientras vamos hacia ellos, ¿crees que podrás seguirme el ritmo?” Luck dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

“Por supuesto que sí” Ella respondió al desafío con su propia sonrisa.

“Entonces vamos”

**Magia de construcción de rayo: Botas de Thor**

Los pies de Luck fueron envueltos por rayos que tomaron la forma de botas, entonces Luck se metió dentro de uno de los túneles a gran velocidad.

**Magia de construcción de agua: Almeja de la princesa sirena**

Bajo los pies de Noelle se generó agua que tomó la forma de una almeja y que empezó a levitar con Noelle encima suya y siguió a Luck.

_(Con el grupo de Yuno)_

“Como se atreve esa basura a hablarme de esa forma ese plebeyo asqueroso, de todas formas no serán capaces de ganarnos los Toros Negros solo saben destruir” Klaus dijo mientras iba montado en el arca de viento que Yuno dirigía a través de los pasillos.

“Klaus-senpai aunque estoy feliz de que estés de acuerdo con la apuesta, pero me gustaría recordarte que Noelle es mi prima y que se dónde duermes además de que Noelle pertenece a la casa Silva una casa mucho más noble que la tuya.” Mimosa dijo con un leve tono amenazante en su voz.

Ante eso Klaus se reajustó las gafas, pero Yuno que había estado escuchando sus quejas en silencio decidió hablar. “Klaus-senpai no creo que debamos subestimar a los miembros de Toros Negros, después de todo, ¿no ha estado nuestra orden por debajo de ellos desde hace cuatro años?” Yuno hizo todo lo posible por aguantarse la risa, Mimosa no se preocupó por eso y se río abiertamente.

“La única razón es por ese plebeyo sin magia que consiguió el favor de la reina al salvar la vida del príncipe por pura suerte. Por eso consiguió tantas estrellas hace cuatro años.” Klaus le dijo furioso.

Yuno se aguantó las ganas de tirarlo de la barca, porque responder las preguntas sobre la desaparición de uno de sus compañeros a pesar de que Mimosa seguramente lo apoyaría sería peor que aguantar sus comentarios.

“Lo que dices es cierto pero esas estrellas solo sirvieron para ponerlos en el primer puesto el primer año, ellos debieron trabajar muy duro para superar al resto de los escuadrones los tres años siguientes. Además me gustaría recordarte ese otro premio que él rechazó aunque la reina todavía mantiene la oferta. Si él lo aceptase no estaría él y todas las personas que fueran incluidas en su familia por encima de tu estatus y al nivel de la casa Vaude. Una familia cuyo futuro líder está prometido con la sobrina del rey y que pertenece a las familias cuya nobleza solo es superada por las tres familias reales, los Kira, Vermillion y Silva” La sonrisa en la cara de Mimosa la hacía parecer una reina malvada que acababa de meterle una manzana envenenada por el culo a la princesa que tanto odia

Después de eso Klaus supo que lo mejor sería quedarse callado a no ser que quisiera recibir más comentarios cargados de veneno de parte de Mimosa y Yuno se concentró en no pensar en la conversación que causó ese premio e hizo que descubriera el gran secreto de la hermana Lily.

_(Con Luck y Noelle)_

Cuando Noelle consiguió alcanzar a Luck decidió continuar la conversación de antes. “¿Estás seguro de que son enemigos?”

“Sí” El respondió secamente.

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro, podrían ser personas que se han perdido?” Ella le preguntó después de girar a la derecha.

“Verás, cuando yo me uní a los caballeros mágicos me encantaba pelear y me lanzaba hacia cualquiera que viese” Él explicó.

“¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi pregunta?” Noelle le preguntó sin saber a dónde estaba yendo la conversación.

“Déjame terminar. Poco después de ser aceptado en los Toros Negros fui escogido para una misión con Asta que acababa de convertirse en vicecapitán después de solo un año de estar en la orden. Según el informe los habitantes de la zona decían haber oído y visto una extraña criatura. Pero por aquel entonces yo no escuchaba a nadie y me separé de Asta en cuanto sentí a la criatura, cuando llegué a ella me encontré con un hombre con un inmenso poder mágico que parecía haber calmado a la criatura. Ese hombre me pidió que lo dejase ir con la criatura pero yo no lo escuché y lo ataqué ya que quería pelear.”

¿Qué pasó entonces? Noelle le preguntó.

“Casi muero” Luck respondió.

“¿¡Qué!?” Noelle preguntó sorprendida.

“Ese hombre era Gadjah uno de los guardianes espirituales del reino corazón y la criatura era una especie de animal sagrado. Después de atacarle todo lo que supe fue que estaba en el suelo y sangraba mucho. Entonces Asta llegó a mi rescate pero ese tipo era muy fuerte y apenas estaba aguantando por suerte para nosotros el capitán Yami apareció y empezó a luchar con Gadjah. Entonces Asta me alejó de la zona de pelea pero me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando desperté estaba en la clínica de Owen el mejor sanador del reino y había pasado una semana. El capitán se estaba recuperando de que le cosieran los brazos después de que Gadjah se los cortase, aunque de alguna forma acabaron la pelea en empate. A pesar de lo que había pasado cuando me recuperé todavía quería luchar con todos, Asta estaba al mando de la base hasta que volviese el capitán y aceptó luchar contra mí” Luck dejó de hablar por un momento.

“Nunca he visto a Asta tan enfadado y yo era la causa de su furia. Lo que pasó con Gadjah no puede llamarse pelea, pero lo que pasó con Asta…solo usando su fuerza el me rompió casi todos los huesos del cuerpo, cada vez que intentaba levantarme Asta destruía mi orgullo una y otra vez. No importó que Vanessa intentase contenerlo con sus hilos o que Magna y Gauche lo agarrasen para alejarlo de mí, cuando Charmy y Gordon decidieron intervenir Asta sacó sus espadas, Gray intentó alejarme pero en cuanto Asta la miró tuvo que correr del miedo que tenía. Solo cuando Henry puso la base entre Asta y yo él se detuvo y le ordenó a Charmy que me llevase de vuelta a la clínica. Después de eso me quedé haciéndole compañía al capitán, primero porque tenía que volver a sanar y segundo porque tenía miedo de que Asta decidiese repetir lo que había ocurrido.

Después de eso aprendí 4 cosas: Primero nunca hagas enfadar a Asta, segundo no ataques sin pensar, tercero no pongas a tus compañeros en peligro y cuarto la magia de las personas de diferentes reinos se siente diferente.

Además la mazmorra está en la frontera entre el reino Diamante y Trébol, y teniendo en cuenta que Asta tuvo que ir a investigar sobre movimientos extraños en la frontera lo más probable es que esas personas hayan huido de Asta y tuvieron la suerte de cruzarse con la mazmorra.”

Cuando Luck terminó su explicación se movieron por los túneles en silencio girando ocasionalmente, Noelle era incapaz de hablar después de escuchar lo que había pasado con Luck y le costaba creer que Asta pudiese ser tan violento. Siempre que ella lo había visto cuando el acompañaba a Leopold a entrenar con Mereoleona él siempre estaba sonriendo a pesar de estar cansado y les daba a Mimosa y a ella consejos sobre cómo manejar armas cuando las creaban con su magia. Saber que él podía llegar a ese grado de violencia la asustaba bastante.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Luck volvió a hablar. “Estamos a punto de llegar y no pongas esa cara me merecía lo que pasó aunque algunos huesos rotos menos habrían estado bien”

“Está bien” Ella respondió todavía pensando es eso pero apartó esos pensamientos para prepararse para la batalla.

“Un momento” Noelle miró a Luck. “Si los notaste desde que empezamos a hablar de ellos porque no dijiste nada”

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luck. “Es bastante simple, porque quería luchar yo contra ellos. Que ahora sepa elegir cuando pelear no quiere decir que no me encante sentir como mi sangre hierve cuando estoy luchando”

_(En una habitación algo más adelante de donde se encuentran Noelle y Luck)_

“Mierda, casi morimos ese maldito **Cazador** está loco” Un mago encapuchado dijo a sus compañeros.

“Tienes razón, somos menos de la mitad y la única razón por la que seguimos vivos es porque escapamos en cuanto el apareció” Su compañero estuvo de acuerdo.

“El infinito poder de la juventud es aterrador y por desgracia para nosotros todavía no estamos a salvo” Un hombre con barba de chivo dijo retrocediendo varios pasos de donde se encontraba.

Y ese fue el único aviso que el resto de sus compañeros tuvo antes de que una de las paredes fuera destruida. Los trozos de piedra salieron disparados y ellos se protegieron con su magia pero uno de ellos salió disparado cuando algo lo golpeó. Cuando el polvo se asentó pudieron ver a un joven de cabello rubio con rayos rodeándolo y una joven de cabello plateado que les apuntaba con una varita.

“Esa mirada, reconozco esa mirada, es la mirada que todos los criminales tienen después de darse cuenta de que sus nuevos enemigos pertenecen a la misma orden que el tipo del que han escapado” El joven dijo con una gran sonrisa hambrienta de sangre al mismo tiempo que sus manos eran cubiertas por unas garras hechas de rayos.

El joven se lanzó hacia ellos a gran velocidad, antes de que pudiesen atacar, el chico les cortaba o golpeaba con sus botas y garras, la joven les atacaba desde la distancia con burbujas de agua disparadas a gran velocidad acabando con los que intentaban atacar al chico.

Cuando uno de ellos intentó acercarse a la chica ella le golpeó con su puño rodeado de agua y que al hacer contacto generó un torbellino. El suelo de la habitación se llenó de agua y la joven creó una almeja que flotó en el aire entonces antes de que pudiesen reaccionar el chico impactó sus garras contra el suelo electrocutando a todos los que estaban en contacto con el agua.

El único que quedó en pie fue el hombre con barba de chico que se había subido a una columna y había estado observando la batalla sin intervenir por lo que la atención del chico y la joven estaba ahora en él.

“Vaya sois muy fuertes mis secuaces fueron derrotados en tiempo récord” El hombre les dijo acariciando su barba.

“Bueno ellos son solo secuaces, si un capitán como tú es fuerte eso no es un problema” Luck le dijo.

“¿Un capitán?, me temo que te equivocas pequeño no soy más que un simple mag…” Pero fue interrumpido por Luck.

“Tú eres el Loto del Infierno, Lotus Whomalt” Le cortó Luck.

“Maldita sea mi reputación” Lotus se quejó como un niño pero volvió a ponerse serio. “Veo que tu magia te cubre a ti mismo, parece bastante práctico, ¡sin mencionar el alto poder de ataque y la velocidad! Y tú jovencita posees un inmenso poder mágico, pero usas una varita, ¿acaso no lo controlas bien?” Noelle se tensó ante sus palabras. “¿Te sorprende?, bueno no deberías al fin y al cabo el bosque de las brujas se encuentra entre nuestros reinos y he tenido mis propios enfrentamientos con ellas. Las mujeres pueden dar mucho miedo cuando se enfadan. Los jóvenes de estos días crecen cada vez más fuertes, por favor sed gentiles con este viejo veterano”

“He escuchado que tu magia de humo no debe ser subestimada, según dicen eres el general del reino Diamante más inteligente” Luck se preparó para lanzarse sobre él y Noelle aseguró el agarre en su varita.

“Lo estáis malinterpretando todo, vuestro objetivo es llegar al tesoro de la mazmorra ¿verdad?” Lotus se levantó de la columna donde se había sentado, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. “Entonces no veo ninguna razón por la que necesitemos luchar, vamos a completarla sin violencia ¡Sí, sí de acuerdo, bueno nos vemos después!” Él dijo mientras se alejaba.

“¡Joder, no!” Luck había alcanzado a Lotus con facilidad y estaba a centímetros de darle una patada en la cara. “(¡Es rápido!)” Lotus movió su mano frente a él al mismo tiempo que se generaba una cortina de humo. Luck atravesó el humo sin golpear nada y acabo con los pies en el techo mirando la nube de humo buscando a Lotus. “(Ha huido…)”

Lotus apareció entre el humo con el cuerpo oculto solo mostrando su cabeza. “Hombre, estoy muy muy asustado. Vosotros los del Trébol siempre estáis enfadados siendo invadidos por todas partes, siento lo que mi reino os ha hecho pasar. Veréis lo que pasa es que tenemos escasez de recursos y para subsistir no tenemos más opción que luchar por ellos, este veterano tiene tres hijas a las que alimentar, ¿sabes?”

Luck volvió a lanzarse hacia el atravesando el humo y cuando salió saltó a una columna cercana. “Lo entiendo, todos tenemos que comer pero como caballero del reino de Trébol mi deber es luchar contra ti.”

“(Parece que se ha puesto serio)” En la cara de Lotus apareció un corte y la sangre empezó a salir de él. “Demonios, parece que me han marcado, sabes cómo hacer llorar a este viejo”

Luck apuntó con su garra de rayos al suelo donde el nivel de agua había subido hasta los tobillos de Lotus y emitió una gran descarga. Lotus consiguió ponerse a salvo creando una plataforma de humo pero Noelle le atacó.

**Magia de agua: Látigos de medusa**

Los látigos pasaron a través de las nubes de humo que Lotus usaba para ocultarse. Lotus consiguió escapar pero tenía algunos cortes y su camisa había sido cortada mostrando una cicatriz en su pecho.

“Vosotros los niños de los Toros Negros sois verdaderos monstruos, esto me recuerda a la pelea que tuve con vuestro capitán(ese niño estaba lleno de sangre caliente). El me dejó una cicatriz bastante grande, fue terrorífico, su estilo de lucha era muy extraño y único. ¡Era el único hombre más joven que yo al que no pude vencer! Y ese maldito **Cazador** , se suponía que solo sería una prueba para los nuevos generales pero él tenía que aparecer, ¡jejeje! primer día de trabajo y ya hemos perdido uno de ellos. Eso es bastante patético” Lotus les dijo recuperando el equilibrio.

“Así que peleaste con ellos, entonces esta pelea va a ser ge…ugh” Luck se tambaleó y una de sus botas se deshizo pero consiguió impulsarse con la otra y saltó hacia Lotus. Si hubiese mirado a Noelle hubiese visto que la almeja de agua se había desecho y tuvo que aterrizar en el suelo.

“¡Muy lento!” Lotus esquivó a Luck con facilidad y generó una nube de humo que lo envolvió. Por un instante todo se volvió negro. “¡Ten cuidado chico! Estás entrando en las entrañas del infierno, luego tendremos tiempo” La voz de Lotus sonaba lejana y distorsionada para Luck.

“(¿¡Qué es esto!?¿¡Magia!? Pero ningún hechizo me golpeó)”

“Espero que te guste es un pequeño truquillo con la Maná Zone, el humo es tan débil que no puede ser detectado a simple vista”

**Maná Zone: Magia de humo debilitante: Pozo de Humo**

“(Mi cuerpo no está respondiendo…¿es un efecto retardado del hechizo de debilitamiento?)” Luck pensó mientras intentaba concentrarse.

“Si hubiese sido un ataque que pudieses ver lo habrías esquivado. Gracias por permitirme usar mi hermosa táctica, nunca os disteis cuenta de cómo mi poder mágico os rodeaba mientras luchabais contra mis secuaces. No es como si ellos hubiesen perdido en vano, fueron sacrificados por el bien de permitirme usar mi magia. El trabajo en equipo es muy importante” Explicó mientras Noelle y Luck caían de rodillas.

_(Con el grupo de Yuno)_

“El tesoro está un poco más adelante, llegaremos pronto” Mimosa dijo revisando el mapa mágico.

Después de avanzar un poco más ante a ellos apareció una puerta colosal. “Es bastante impresionante, ¿verdad?” Mimosa dijo mientras el arca aterrizaba y se deshacía.

“A mí no me parece nada especial” Klaus dijo.

“¿Como se supone que vamos a entrar?” Yuno preguntó cerrando su grimorio.

“Parece que los Toros negros no han llegado, eso quiere decir que hemos ganado” Mimosa dijo y estaba a punto de deshacer el hechizo del mapa floral cuando vio que desde detrás de ellos venía un ataque mágico hacia ellos.

**Magia de plantas: Muro de setos**

Detrás de Mimosa crecieron varias capas de setos que crearon una muralla, pero fueron atravesados fácilmente por un montón de cristales sin embargo le dio a Mimosa el tiempo necesario para rodar hacia delante y evitar ser empalada por los cristales.

“¡Mimosa!” Gritó Klaus cuando Mimosa rodó por el suelo.

“Estoy bien” Ella dijo cuando se levantó.

“(No es una trampa mágica, qué…qué es esta magia)¡Quién está ahí!!” Klaus exigió.

Un joven de cabello púrpura con una gema en la frente y con un abrigo negro caminó hacia ellos, bajo sus pies se creaba un camino de cristales iguales a los que habían atacado a Mimosa.

“¿Quiénes sois vosotros?, estáis en mi camino, apartaos” El joven dijo con voz calmada.

_(De vuelta con Lotus)_

Lotus se alejó de Luck que estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad. “Adiós jóvenes lo siento pero quedaos aquí y morid”

“(Mierda, debería haberme dado cuenta, es mi culpa ahora Noelle está en peligro porque yo no pensé bien las cosas. ¡Pero no voy a perder, yo voy a ganar!)Espera” Lotus se detuvo. “¿Acaso no te estabas divirtiendo?”

Lotus apenas esquivó la garra con la que Luck casi le cortó el cuello. “¡Noelle márchate! En cuanto a ti, vamos a seguir luchando.”

“Que pena tener que arrancar una raíz tan joven” Lotus le dijo.

Las garras de los guantes se volvieron más largas y afiladas y a las botas también le salieron garras. Los guantes y las botas habían crecido en tamaño y cubrían completamente los brazos y piernas de Luck. Además la electricidad crepitaba alrededor de Luck.

**Magia de rayo: Torpedo de truenos**

De las garras de Luck se generó un orbe que fue disparado hacia Lotus este lo esquivó pero Luck se lanzó a atacarlo. “Eso estuvo cerca…(¡¡Debería estar débil, pero su precisión y velocidad han aumentado!!)Lo siento, chico pero este viejo no puede perder aquí”

**Magia de creación de humo: Crucifijo aprisionador**

El humo envolvió a Luck y lo aprisionó sujetándolo en el aire. “(¿¡Humo tangible!?¡No puedo moverme!)”

“No quería usar esto porque requiere mucha magia, estoy tan cansado ¿Pero ya no puedes moverte libremente cierto, mocoso?” Lotus dijo rascándose la nuca. “Me pregunto si el novato de mi grupo lo está haciendo bien, estoy teniendo problemas para comunicarme con él. ¿Será cosa de la brecha generacional?”

_(Con el grupo de Yuno)_

Los miembros del Amanecer Dorado observaron al joven entre ellos los dos lados se mantenían en silencio esperando que el otro actuase primero.

“(Ese emblema…él es un mago del reino de Diamante)¿¡¡Como te atreves a llamarte a ti mismo soldado cuando atacas a una mujer por la espalda” Klaus le gritó apuntándole con el dedo.

El joven lo miró como si fuera idiota antes de empezar a hablar. “¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Todo es lo mismo para mí, ella no es nada más que una plebeya en mi camino.” Del camino de cristales sobre el que estaba salió una corriente de cristales que se dirigió hacia ellos.

El grimorio de Klaus se abrió ante él y apoyó su brazo izquierdo en el suelo.

**Magia de creación de acero: Cáscara acorazada exterior**

Frente a ellos surgió una pared de acero que detuvo los cristales. “¡Yuno cúbreme!” “Vale” “Vamos a mostrarle a esta escoria del Diamante el poder que poseemos los de Amanecer Dorado”

El joven sin abrir su grimorio atacó con más cristales que surgieron del suelo y Klaus creó otra pared de acero para protegerlos junto a unos taladros que lanzó hacia él.

“(Este tipo, tiene poderes realmente poderosos aun cuando ni siquiera está usando su grimorio y además de eso parece que sus poderes no se debilitan. Si esto continúa…)¡Yuno!¡¡Ve a conseguir el tesoro mientras yo lo contengo, Mimosa ayúdame con la defensa!!” Klaus se esforzaba por mantener a raya los ataques del mago enemigo.

“Este tipo es realmente fuerte, no creo que seáis capaces de vencerlo sin apoyo” Yuno le dijo.

“¡¡Sólo vete!!¿¡¡Crees que quiero a una rata de los barrios bajos como tú en esta misión!!?¡Pero por el bien de nuestro reino cumple con tu deber!” Klaus le gritó y Yuno se dirigió a la puerta.

Unos cristales surgieron bajo los pies de Klaus y atraparon su pie izquierdo. “(¡Oh no!)” Los cristales se dirigieron hacia Klaus para ensartarlo. “(¡¡El me atrapo!!)”

**Magia de creación de viento: Espadas de viento**

Unas espadas destruyeron los cristales que se dirigían hacia él salvándolo. “¿¡¡Por qué has vuelto!!?Ya te dije lo que deberías estar haciendo” Klaus le gritó a Yuno.

“No, ¡¡mi deber es salvar a mis compañeros!!”

_(Con Lotus)_

“No te preocupes chico acabaré con tu sufrimiento” Lotus le dijo a Luck que estaba atrapado y cuando estaba a punto de acabar con él.

**Magia de agua: Bombardeo de burbujas**

Unas burbujas de agua atacaron a Lotus y destruyeron la prisión de humo de Luck.“(Mierda, me olvidé de la chica)” Lutos rodó por el suelo cuando las burbujas impactaron contra él mientras que Luck fue liberado. “¡Te dije que te marcha…agh!” Luck le gritó a Noelle, pero fue interrumpido cuando una burbuja rodeó completamente su cabeza, pensó que iba a ahogarse cuando consiguió respirar. La burbuja estaba hueca y llena de aire, aire puro sin el humo de Lotus. Luck vio a Noelle que también tenía una burbuja y le daba una sonrisa.

“¡Eres mi compañero Luck, no voy a abandonarte” Ella le dijo.

“Entonces luchemos juntos será más divertido” Él le dijo correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Lotus empezó a ponerse de pie con dificultad. “Las cosas no pintan bien para mí. Supongo que este viejo tendrá que ponerse serio”

**Magia de humo: Celda del rey caído**

Un humo muy denso y oscuro rodeó a Luck y Noelle ocultando a Lotus. “No van a salir de esta, jóvenes cachorros” Lotus dijo enfadado de que estos niños no se rindiesen.

“¡¡No importa quién sea nuestro oponente, los Toros Negros no perderán!!” Ambos le gritaron desde el interior del humo.

_(Con Yuno)_

“¿¡¡Por qué demonios has vuelto, idiota!!?¡¡Por el bien de nuestro reino, incluso si tú eres el único que sobrevive, ve a la sala del tesoro!!” Klaus le gritó a Yuno furioso de que hubiese desobedecido sus órdenes.

**Magia de Plantas: Enredaderas invasivas**

Unas enredaderas destruyeron los cristales sobre los que estaba el joven obligándolo a retroceder permitiendo que tuviesen un pequeño descanso.

“Nosotros tres iremos, tras derrotar a este tipo, lucharé en serio ahora” Yuno dijo con decisión y dejó que su magia se liberase.

**Magia de viento: Ala de halcón blanco lluvia de espadas de viento**

Detrás de Yuno apareció un colosal halcón, frente a él aparecieron decenas de espadas preparadas para atacar y el viento fluía por toda la habitación.

“(¿¡Dos magias a la vez!?¡Y su poder mágico es…!¿¡Este tipo ha estado ocultando su verdadero poder todo este tiempo!?)” Klaus miró asombrado el inmenso poder de Yuno.

“¡Los únicos que llegaran a la sala del tesoro, somos nosotros, Amanecer Dorado!” Yuno exclamó preparándose para luchar.

_(Con Luck y Noelle)_

Luck y Noelle atacaban sin cesar intentando disipar el humo pero este no paraba de regenerarse y cada vez se hacía más espeso.

“(Mis burbujas filtran el aire pero si se vuelve más espeso dejarán de funcionar y nos asfixiaremos tenemos que derrotarlo)” Noelle pensó.

“(Más o menos puedo decir donde está por su señal mágica, pero esquiva todo lo que le lanzo. Considerando la pelea hasta ahora, él puede moverse muy rápido dentro del humo y sus habilidades sensoriales son muy rápidas. Para darle con un ataque tiene que ser hecho sigilosamente o…)” Una idea surgió en la mente de Luck y miró a Noelle.

“(Lo malo de este hechizo es que consume rápidamente mi maná y me hace incapaz de ver quien está en el humo. Pero eso no es realmente un problema, porque puedo ver sus señales mágicas)” Lotus esperaba que pudiese acabar esto rápido para volver casa. Pero entonces sintió un inmenso maná que crecía cada vez más. “(¿Acaso están preparando un ataque?)”

**Magia de creación de agua: Nido del Dragón Marino**

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar una gran cúpula de agua surgió de donde estaban los dos jóvenes y se tragó todo su humo obligándolo a alejarse. “(Esa niña posee mucho maná, pero no importa solo tengo que…ugh)” Antes de que pudiese volver a atacar un puño cargado de rayos se enterró en su estómago electrocutándolo y mandándolo a volar contra una pared.

“(Con el ataque de Noelle y su inmenso poder ocultamos mi señal mágica y cuando todo el humo fue tragado por el agua yo me lancé hacia el sin que pudiese reaccionar)El trabajo en equipo es muy importante” Luck le dijo a Noelle que caminaba hacia Lotus para asegurarse que estuviese inconsciente.

“(¡¿Cómo podéis haberle hecho esto a este pobre anciano?! Todo mi cuerpo se siente entumecido y a saber cuántas costillas tengo rotas)” Lotus estaba en el suelo sin moverse. Luck y Noelle se acercaron a él pero entonces su grimorio se abrió.´

“(Si voy a ser tomado como prisionero…entonces la muerte puede ser…)”

Una cortina de humo ocultó a Lotus.

**Magia de creación de humo: Vehículo del hombre vago para huir**

Un carruaje hecho de humo levantó a Lotus y se alejó. “¿Qué se supone que haces anciano?” Noelle le gritó

“¡Estoy escapando por supuesto!” Lotus dijo sin vergüenza alguna y aceleró para escapar.

“¡Mierda se marchó, quería inmovilizarlo pero tal vez deberíamos llegar a la sala del tesoro, ¿no crees?” Luck le dijo con una sonrisa a Noelle.

Fue entonces que ella se acordó de la apuesta y ambos empezaron a correr. “(¿Qué es este poder mágico, ese tipo ha estado conteniendo su poder mágico hasta este momento?)” Luck sintió como el poder de alguien que había sentido antes creció rápidamente. “Parece que el tipo más fuerte es alguien más” Él le dijo a Noelle aunque ella no entendió a que se refería.

_(Con Lotus)_

“¿Todos estáis bien?” Lotus preguntó a sus secuaces a los que había evacuado ,mientras tenía a los jóvenes atrapados en el torbellino de humo y uno de ellos le curaba.

“A este paso no podremos llegar al tesoro” Uno de ellos comentó.

“Esperemos que el pequeño Mars lo haga por nosotros. Después de todo…él es el arma secreta de nuestro reino” Lotus les dijo.

_(Con Yuno)_

“No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…” Klaus miró la escena ante él, los ataques de Yuno habían sido completamente rechazados y Yuno estaba completamente sucio sangrando en diversas partes y respirando con dificultad.

**Magia de creación de cristales: Lfevateinn**

El tipo abrió su grimorio y junto a él apareció una inmensa espada preparada para acabar con todos ellos. “ **Desaparece** ” Fue lo único que dijo.

“(¡Qué increíble magia tan siniestra, si Yuno con todo su poder no puede manejarlo entonces…! Esa joya incrustada en su frente, he oído sobre ella antes, hay rumores de que el reino Diamante ha estado experimentando con los niños con mayor poder mágico para crear artificialmente soldados superiores. Después hacen que se maten entre ellos, entonces…él debe ser el último que quedó)” Klaus apretó los puños. “(No importa quién sea el oponente, soy un noble, ¿¡verdad!? Soy un miembro de Amanecer Dorado. Mimosa está haciendo todo lo posible para curarnos y mantenernos en pie y yo estoy permitiendo que ese novato plebeyo me proteja)”

“¡¿Cómo tal cosa puede ser permitida?!”

**Magia de creación de acero: Jabalina giratoria definitiva**

Klaus disparó su lanza hacia Mars, pero…

**Magia de creación de cristales: Muñeco de Talos**

Fue detenida por un clon de cristales que se lanzó a atacar a Klaus pero este creó un escudo para defenderse.

La espada que Mars había creado bajó para acabar con Yuno pero este consiguió esquivarlo impulsándose con su magia y empezó a volar por el aire. “(Recuerda las enseñanzas de Fanzell, en el campo de batalla uno debe estar preparado para cualquier ataque y debe saber cómo contrarrestarlo)”

**Magia de viento: Hoz creciente de la comadreja**

Una ráfaga de viento en forma de hoz se precipitó hacia Mars consiguiendo impactar.

**Magia de cristales: Armadura de Nemea**

El ataque de Yuno no había servido para nada, Mars no tenía ni un rasguño gracias a su armadura recién creada. “¡Tu magia insignificante no funcionará en mí!”

La espada volvió a atacar a Yuno pero este apenas era capaz de esquivarla, el lanzó un remolino que se estrelló contra Mars sin causar daño. “Detente es inútil”

“No…”

“Muévete”

“ **No** ”

Yuno acabó en el suelo y la espada bajó para acabar con él.

“Ríndete”

“¡¡Yunooo!!” Klaus gritó manteniendo a raya al clon de cristal.

**“¡¡No!!”**

**Magia de Agua: Torbellino Abisal**

**Magia de Rayo: Garras de Thor**

**Unión mágica: Lanza del Caballero de la Tormenta**

Una lanza de agua y rayos impactó contra la espada impidiendo que Yuno fuese cortado en dos y con dificultad consiguió romperla. Frente a Yuno estaban Luck y Noelle que habían unido su magia para crear un hechizo más poderoso.

“Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo” Comentó Luck.

“No teníais que entrometeros estaba a punto de vencerlo” Yuno les dijo.

“Pero que dices si estas a punto de desmayarte” Noelle le dijo y Mimosa se acercó a Yuno para curarlo.

“(¿Qué demonios está pasando? Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada contra la magia de este tipo pero esas ratas…)” Klaus estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no notó que el clon le iba atacar.

“¡Cuidado!” Luck le dio una patada al clon y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

“Otra vez he sido salvado por alguien de los Toros Negros” Se lamentó Klaus mientras que Luck lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

“¿Estás bien Mimosa?” Noelle le preguntó.

“Sí no te preocupes solo tengo unos cuantos rasguños” Ella le dijo sanando a Yuno.

**Magia de creación de cristales: Ejército de muñecos Talos**

9 clones de cristal iguales al que Luck acababa de destruir rodearon a Mars preparados para luchar.

“Es mejor deshacerse de personas débiles como vosotros”

“Parece que tendremos que trabajar juntos para vencer a este tipo, bien vamos allá” Luck dijo.

“Yo nací con el propósito de acabar con los débiles” Mars dijo y los clones se lanzaron a acabar con ellos.

 **“¡Entonces intenta destruirnos!”** Yuno gritó.

**Magia de viento: Hoz creciente de la comadreja**

**Magia de rayos: Torpedo de truenos**

**Unión mágica: Retumbar céfiro**

Luck y Yuno combinaron su magia, la hoz y el torpedo se unieron formando una flecha que impactó contra 3 de los clones destruyéndolos con facilidad.

“¡Solo si combinamos nuestra magia podremos ganarle, tenemos que trabajar en equipo es nuestra única esperanza para ganar!” Yuno le gritó a Klaus que apretó los dientes pero sabía que tenía razón.

**Magia de soporte de plantas: Túnicas de la sanadora salvaje**

Una tormenta de hojas rodeo a los 5 caballeros del reino del Trébol cuando se calmó aparte de sus ropas llevaban una túnica hecha de hojas. Pero un clon se lanzó hacia Klaus.

**Magia de creación de acero: Jabalina giratoria definitiva**

La lanza tenía enredaderas creciendo en ella e impactó contra el clon a diferencia de antes Klaus logró empujar al clon y destruir uno de sus brazos.

“¡Las túnicas curaran pequeñas heridas e impulsaran un poco vuestra magia!” Mimosa les gritó y se enfrentó a 2 de los clones con Noelle.

**Magia de plantas: Cañón Floral**

**Magia de creación de agua: Nido del Dragón Marino**

La cúpula de agua rodeó a Noelle y Mimosa, la flor creció sobre la cúpula alimentándose del agua cargada de maná lo que potenció el ataque y lanzo el rayo de maná concentrado cortando por la mitad a los clones.

“¡Tenemos que llegar a él sí solo destruimos los clones simplemente creará más!” Noelle dijo y se lanzó hacia Mars con Klaus siguiéndola.

**Magia de plantas: Muro de setos**

Mimosa creó un pasillo para que corrieran por él, cuando uno de los clones saltó sobre ellos Luck lo pateó y Yuno lo cortó con una ráfaga de viento.

**Magia de creación de agua: Lanza del caballero marino**

**Magia de creación de acero: Jabalina giratoria definitiva**

**Unión mágica: Rompedor de olas**

Las dos lanzas se combinaron e impactaron contra la armadura de Mars, girando a gran velocidad logrando atravesarla, empujando a Mars al agua y el resto de los clones se destruyeron.

“¿Lo…lo hemos logrado?” Klaus preguntó pero unos cristales surgieron del agua que les atacaron obligándolos a retroceder y entonces un gigante de cristal surgió del agua.

**Magia de creación de cristal: Armadura pesada de titán**

El gigante debía medir más de 4 metros, los cristales apuntaban en todas direcciones con el torso y cabeza de Mars sobresaliendo de la parte superior.

 ** _Mars qué quieres ser en el futuro?_** Una joven apareció en la mente de Mars.

“Yo os destruiré a todos” El gigante se lanzó hacia ellos.

“¡¡Tenemos que unir toda nuestra magia, es nuestra única oportunidad!!” Yuno gritó.

 ** _Hemos nacido para proteger a la gente de este reino._** La joven le hablaba pero era incapaz de ver su rostro.

“¡¡Salid de mi camino estorbos!!”

**Magia de Viento: Lluvia de Espadas de Viento**

**Magia de Agua: Torbellino Abisal**

**Magia de Rayo: Torpedo de Truenos**

**Magia de Acero: Martillo de Guerra**

**Magia de Plantas: Espada de Titania**

**Combinación Mágica: Ariete Elemental**

Los cinco hechizos se combinaron formando un ariete de acero y plantas que giraba a gran velocidad impulsado por el agua y el viento rodeado completamente de rayos. El ariete impactó con el gigante que intentó resistir pero al final consiguieron destruirlo y Mars acabó tirado en el suelo.

Los cinco magos del reino del Trébol cayeron exhaustos al suelo, habían puesto casi todo el maná que tenían en ese hechizo y estaban agotados. Las ropas hechas de hojas se deshicieron debido al cansancio de Mimosa pero todos estaban de una pieza.

Klaus se levantó con dificultad y se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Mars.

**Magia de restricción de Acero: Ataúd de acero**

El cuerpo de Mars se cubrió de acero para mantenerlo quieto por si llegaba a despertarse.

“¿Aguantará?” Luck preguntó.

“Por supuesto que sí no es tan frágil como para que cualquiera lo rompa” Klaus le dijo enfadado por su comentario.

“Vaya que gruñón” Luck se burló.

“Bien ahora tenemos algo importante que hablar” Noelle habló clavando su mirada en Mimosa.

“Tienes razón” Mimosa le dirigió una dulce sonrisa antes de sacar fuerzas de a saber dónde y correr hacia la puerta con Noelle siguiéndola rápidamente hasta que llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta.

“Noelle fuimos nosotros quienes llegamos primero así que habéis perdido” Mimosa le dijo.

“Si no fuera por nosotros seríais un pegote en el suelo, así que nosotros ganamos” Noelle le respondió con una sonrisa venenosa.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos con la tensión creciendo cada vez más hasta que Mimosa habló. “¿Qué tal si decimos que nuestras órdenes son las mejores y el resto está lleno de perdedores?”

“Me vale” Noelle le dio la mano a Mimosa y ambas se rieron como reinas malvadas.

“¿Cómo vamos a entrar?” Yuno preguntó interrumpiendo las risas de las dos jóvenes.

Luck se acercó a la puerta y pasó su mano por ella. “La puerta está hecha de magia, ojalá Asta estuviese aquí él podría cortar fácilmente a través de ella”

“(Asta…!)” Una idea surgió en la mente de Yuno, caminó hasta el final de la puerta y se puso frente a la pared. Apoyó sus manos en ella, dejo que su magia se concentrara en ellas y la golpeó.

Una parte de la pared se destruyó creando un agujero para entrar a la sala del tesoro. “Creo que esto servirá” Yuno les dijo viendo como Klaus tenía la boca en el suelo debido a su forma de lidiar con el problema, Luck tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, Mimosa se río y Noelle simplemente caminó hacia el agujero entrando la primera en la sala. “Las damas primero” Mimosa la siguió con Luck detrás y Yuno les siguió, Klaus se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo y entró al agujero.

La sala era gigantesca, los árboles crecían por las paredes y en el suelo había montañas de monedas y lingotes. Había varias espadas, collares, candelabros, cofres y otros objetos que parecían tener gran valor. Cuando Klaus entró vio que Mimosa se había puesto una capa que parecía tener gran calidad, Noelle estaba volando debido a una herramienta mágica, Luck estaba al fondo probando una herramienta y Klaus vio que en el suelo había una copia holográfica de Luck. Yuno abrió un jarrón del que salió una luz que voló por toda la habitación.

“¡¡Maldita sea dejad de jugar, esas herramientas podrían llegar a ser tesoros nacionales!!” Klaus les gritó.

“Relájese señor de las gafas” Luck le dijo.

“¿A quién llamas señor de las gafas tenemos la misma edad?” Klaus le gritó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

Yuno miró alrededor de la habitación buscando si había algo interesante cuando sintió algo extraño, corrientes de viento cargadas de maná recorrían la habitación centrándose en un pergamino que había sobre un pedestal. Caminó hacia el extraño pergamino y lo abrió revelando unas letras que no era capaz de entender.

“¿Qué es esto…? Estos glifos no los había visto antes…” Yuno no se dio cuenta de que su grimorio estaba brillando y entonces el grimorio empezó a brillar con gran intensidad sorprendiendo a Mimosa y Klaus. Cuando la luz se apagó las letras s habían desaparecido dejando el pergamino en blanco.

“¿Qué ha sido esa luz?” Klaus preguntó.

“Ni idea” Le dijo Yuno mirando el pergamino en blanco.

“Va a pasar algo divertido” Luck encima de una montaña de oro miraba alrededor buscando el origen de una extraña sensación mágica que estaba sintiendo cuando reconoció de dónde venía y a quién pertenecía. “¡¡Todo el mundo corred!!” Gritó y la puerta fue destruida revelando un nuevo gigante de cristal.

Los cristales surgieron del suelo atrapando a Yuno, Klaus y Luck.

“(No puede ser, como ha podido recuperarse en tan poco tiempo!?)” Klaus se preguntó observando al gigante.

**Magia de sanación de Fuego: Abrazo del Fénix**

Las llamas recubrían el cuerpo de Mars que tenía unas ojeras en el rostro.

“(Acaba de decir sanación de fuego?! No es posible que otra persona pueda usar otro elemento. Los magos tienen dentro suya una cierta cantidad de cualquier elemento básico, Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Viento. Ya sea uno de esos elementos o un derivado no puedes usar magia de otro elemento. Los únicos que pueden hacerlo son personas con magias complejas como el capitán de Ciervo Aguamarina. Pero este tipo desafía las reglas y tiene más de un poder mágico. ¿¡Podría ser…el fruto de los experimentos del reino Diamante…!?)”

**_Mars serán un guerrero increíble_ **

**_Lo siento Mars pero tengo que hacer esto._** Las llamas rodearon las manos de la niña que Mars veía en sus recuerdos.

“¡Apagaré esas llamas!” Noelle apuntó su varita a Mars pero el gigante fue rápido y la golpeó. “¡¡Noelle…!!” Mimosa gritó cuando vio volar a Noelle con su pecho sangrando.

**Magia de creación de Cristal: Harpe**

Cuchillas de cristal aparecieron alrededor de Mars y se lanzaron hacia los que estaban atrapados en el cristal.

Las espadas se dirigieron hacia ellos, eran incapaces de usar su magia, los cristales impedían que se movieran y estaban agotados por la pelea de antes. Yuno solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando su final y esperó…espero…esperó. Pero el ataque nunca llegó.

Había alguien de espaldas a él, llevaba el manto de los Toros Negros, era una persona alta, de cabello ceniza y muy musculoso. Una espada muy grande muy grande de aspecto viejo estaba en su mano derecha, un grimorio de aspecto viejo con un trébol de 5 hojas flotaba junto a él y los trozos de las cuchillas de cristales estaba a sus pies.

“Siento llegar tarde, unos tipos del reino de Diamante me mantuvieron ocupado. Supongo que tú eres uno de sus amigos, je me pregunto si serás como el otro, cuanto más lo cortaba más aumentaba su poder mágico, aunque no importó su poder mágico cuando su cabeza se separó de su cuerpo” La persona que estaba frente a Yuno habló mirando al gigante de cristal.

“Imposible” Klaus dijo.

“Asta” Luck dijo.

Fue entonces que Yuno sintió un peso en su hombro y giró al cuello para ver, en su hombro había un ave de color negro con la cara roja, un ave que él conocía muy bien. Era Nero un Anti-pájaro que se había encariñado con su hermano y que no se separaba de él.

“Lo primero es liberaros” Del grimorio de 5 hojas surgió otra espada con marcas negras en la hoja y una empuñadura ornamentada. La persona de cabello ceniza la cogió con la mano izquierda y golpeó la punta contra el suelo. Cuando lo hizo se produjo una onda de color negro que cuando alcanzó los cristales que los mantenían atrapados se deshicieron, Klaus cayó al suelo pero Luck y Yuno consiguieron mantenerse de pie, aunque el suelo donde había golpeado con la espada se llenó de grietas.

“(Justo cuando pienso que te estoy alcanzando, tu vuelves a salvarme. ¿acaso nunca podré caminar a tu lado, Asta?)” Yuno se preguntó

“(No puedo usar mucha Anti-magia o toda la mazmorra se vendrá abajo) ¿Quedaos atrás yo me encargo!” Asta les dijo y se preparó para luchar contra Mars que parecía furioso por la aparición de un nuevo enemigo.

“¡Puedo ayudar…!!” Yuno fue interrumpido por Asta. “Yuno quédate atrás, si te metes en la pelea lo único que harás será estorbarme.” Las palabras de Asta eran duras pero ciertas y Yuno obedeció.

Mientras ellos hablaban los recuerdos volvían a Mars y una niña era la protagonista de casi todos ellos.

**_Te has vuelto lo suficiente poderoso como para salir y proteger al reino, ¿cierto?_ **

**_Yo también quiero salir_ **

**_Yo te esperaré_ **

**_Sí, veremos juntos el mundo exterior_ **

**_LA PRUEBA FINAL SERÁ UNA PELEA A MUERTE, SOLO AQUEL QUE QUEDE SERÁ RECONOCIDO COMO UN MAGO DE NUESTRO REINO Y PODRÁ SALIR. SI SE NIEGAN TODOS SERÁN ASESINADOS._ **

**_¡¡¡Voy a vivirrrr!!! ¡¡gah!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!_** Los niños empezaron a luchar entre ellos.

**_Perdóname, Mars…MUERE!!_ **

**_¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_ **

**_MARS FUE EL ÚNICO QUE QUEDÓ CON VIDA, ¿NO? ENTONCES DENLE LA PIEDRA MÁGICA._ **

**_¿QUIERES HACER DE SU MAGIA SECUNDARIA LA DE ESA CHICA FANA, LA QUE MATÓ PRIMERO?_ **

“¡Noelle!¡Noelle!” Mimosa estaba frente al cuerpo sangrante de Noelle. “(Mi jaula del sueño no podrá curarla lo suficientemente rápido)”

**Magia de sanación de Plantas: Kimono de la princesa sanadora**

“(Este es mi mejor hechizo de sanación, tiene que funcionar) ¡¡Te respeto desde el fondo de mi corazón, no te atrevas a morir!!” Mimosa gastaba todo el maná que tenía para curar a Noelle enfocándose únicamente en ella.

El gigante de cristal se giró hacia ella y lanzó cristales hacia ellas, pero Asta se movió a gran velocidad cortando con facilidad los cristales.

“¡Tu enemigo soy yo!” Asta se lanzó hacia Mars quien intentó golpearlo con los brazos del gigante pero estos fueron cortados con facilidad y cortó el pecho de Mars generando un gran corte pero fue curado por las llamas.

“Yo ganaré, yo soy el que tiene más maná” Mars dijo mientras se curaba pero no se dio cuenta de que el grimorio de Asta se había colocado detrás suya y de que desde su interior salió disparada la espada de Metsuma que se clavó en Mars en su espalda provocando que se apagasen las llamas y que el corte volviese a sangrar.

Debido al dolor de el corte Mars no pudo reaccionar cuando Asta lanzó la espada de Shukuma con su mano izquierda que se clavó en el cuerpo de Mars atravesando con facilidad la coraza de cristales, absorbió su maná impidiendo que lanzase un hechizo y finalmente agarró con ambas manos la espada de Danma y cortó a Mars dejándolo finalmente inconsciente.

Todos a excepción de Noelle que todavía estaba inconsciente observaron como Mars caía y se desangraba en el suelo. Asta se dirigió al cuerpo de Mars y sacó sus espadas de su cuerpo antes de girarse hacia Mimosa que curaba a Noelle y caminó hacia ellas.

“¿Qué tal esta?” Asta preguntó mirando a Noelle.

“Mi maná está muy bajo, no puedo cerrar la herida” Mimosa estaba agotada pero hacia todo lo posible por seguir curando a Noelle.

“Déjame ayudar” La espada de Shukuma empezó a brillar de color azul, el agua salió de la espada y empezó a tomar forma de medusa rodeando a Noelle.

**Magia de sanación de agua: Operación de Qualle**

Los apéndices de la medusa empezaron a brillar ayudando a curar la herida en el pecho de Noelle. “(Esto es un hechizo de sanación de alto nivel, ¿cómo es posible?)” Mimosa miró asombrada el hechizo sin poder creérselo.

“(Esa es la magia de Owen)” Luck se dio cuenta.

“(Co…cómo él no tiene maná)” Klaus estaba estupefacto ante lo que observaba.

“Cof…cof…” Noelle abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a Mimosa y Asta observándola.

“Noelle” “agh” Mimosa abrazó con fuerza a Noelle que correspondió el abrazo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su ropa se había roto y abrazó con aún más fuerza a Mimosa para cubrirse con ella.

“Toma” Asta le dio su manto y camisa para que se cubriese.

“Astaaaa, pelea conmigo!” Luck se lanzó a Asta que lo agarró y lo puso de vuelta en el suelo. “No se supone que deberías estar recogiendo el tesoro, esa es tu misión, ¿verdad? Y no mirar a Noelle mientras se pone la ropa”

“Ti…tienes razón” Klaus apartó la vista de Noelle con vergüenza y empezó a llenar con el tesoro un arca de viento creada por Yuno.

**Magia de viento: Arca de Eolo**

Asta miró a Yuno y estaba a punto de hablar, pero la mazmorra empezó a temblar y algunos trozos del techo empezaron a caer.

“¡Pero si no he usado Anti-magia, no debería derrumbarse!” Asta se quejó cuando esquivó una piedra del techo que casi le cayó encima.

“¡Subid tenemos que salir de aquí!” Yuno gritó desde el arca.

“Hemos subido lo que parecía más importante, vámonos” Klaus le dijo y el arca despegó dejando a Mars en la sala que se derrumbaba.

“(¿Qué camino debería tomar, Mimosa está agotada no creo que pueda guiarnos?)” “A la derecha” Luck le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

“Luck, guía a Yuno, Klaus y yo nos encargaremos de que las piedras no nos aplasten” Asta le dijo y cortó un trozo de techo que casi los alcanzó.

**Magia de Acero: Lanza espiral**

Klaus y Asta destruían los escombros que se interponían en su camino mientras que Luck guiaba a Yuno. La mazmorra se derrumbó pero finalmente consiguieron hacer una salida y lograron escapar.

“Lo hicimos”

* * *

“Debo darles las gracias por hacer un camino para nosotros” Lotus se acarició la barba aliviado de haber podido escapar.

“(Cuando el **Cazador** apareció pensé que seríamos descubiertos, por lo que tuvimos que destruir partes de la mazmorra para desestabilizarla pero conseguimos llevarnos parte del tesoro)”

“De todas formas me alegro de que estés a salvo” Lotus dijo mirando a Mars que estaba inconsciente siendo curado por varios magos del Diamante.

**_Waaaah!! Por qué? Por qué!!_ **

(Mis heridas se están curando)

**_Si no lo hubiese hecho…no me habrías matado. Ya que eres el más fuerte aquí tienes la mejor oportunidad para vivir. Disfruta del mundo exterior por mí…también, Mars_**

Mars abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el vehículo de humo de Lotus.

“¡Mars, ya estás despierto!”

“¿Lotus…?”

“Lo hiciste bien gracias a ti, tenemos en nuestras manos todo este tesoro” Lotus le dijo claramente feliz.

Mars miró a la distancia observando el mundo exterior. “(Lo recuerdo…ahora lo recuerdo todo)”

**_Disfruta del mundo exterior por mí, Mars_ **

“Lotus, gracias por salvarme” Mars le agradeció a Lotus que se sorprendió por sus palabras.

“Vaya, que estoy escuchando sí que sabes decir gracias” Lotus le dijo y se alejaron de la mazmorra derrumbada.

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo mientras se recuperaban, tenían sonrisas en su rostro debido a que habían conseguido cumplir su misión. Klaus se acercó a Yuno, Noelle y Luck ,y los abrazó.

“¡¡Yo lo siento mucho, vosotros en verdad sois increíbles caballeros mágicos!!” Asta y Mimosa miraron la escena sin saber que decir pero Asta estaba seguro de que se había perdido algo.

Yuno estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta del ataque que se dirigía hacia él hasta que fue demasiado tarde, para ser más exactos se dirigía a su…pelo. La mano de Asta revolvió el pelo de Yuno sin piedad y por más que intentaba apartarla Yuno no podía hacer nada.

“Lo has hecho muy bien” Asta felicitó a Yuno que se sonrojo de la vergüenza aunque en el fondo estaba feliz.

“Esto…Yuno, ¿de qué conoces a Asta?” Mimosa preguntó observando la extraña escena provocando que Asta cesase su ataque.

“Asta es mi hermano” Yuno dijo como si no fuese la gran cosa. A el no le importaba que lo supiesen pero pensaba que pasaría más tiempo antes de que saliera el tema.

“¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeee!!!!” Todos gritaron hasta que Luck se acordó de que ya lo sabía y dejó de gritar pero el resto siguió gritando, estando demasiado sorprendidos como para detenerse.

* * *

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y por favor comentad.**


	4. Ceremonia de Estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno pierde el apetito, Noelle desayuna y se entregan muchas estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Este capítulo puede contener algún spoiler, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.
> 
> Personaje hablando: "….."
> 
> Personaje pensando: "(…..)"
> 
> Recuerdos: Lee el manga después de terminar el capítulo.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata.

**Yuno**

" _ **Sylph…Sylph"**_

" _ **Sylph…Sylph…¿Dónde estás?"**_

" _ **Sylph, vamos a jugar"**_

" _ **Hagamos una carrera"**_

" _ **Jajajaja, eres muy lenta he vuelto a ganar"**_

" _ **Sylph, ¿quieres un poco…?, mamá ha hecho algo…es dulce pruébalo"**_

" _ **¡Sylph…Sylph mira lo que ha hecho… …es increíble!"**_

" _ **Sylph…Sylph…¿Dónde estás…?"**_

" _ **Sylph…todo está oscuro"**_

" _ **Sylph…¿dónde estás?...tengo mucho frío"**_

" _ **Sylph…duele mucho…todo da vueltas…está borroso"**_

" _ **Por favor…Syl…ph…no me dejes solo"**_

" _ **¡Sylph!"**_

" _ **¡Sylph!"**_

" _ **¡Sylph!"**_

_**¡!** _

Se despertó tirando las sábanas al suelo, todo su cuerpo estaba sudando y le dolía la cabeza. No podía recordar lo que estaba soñando pero debía ser algo malo como una pesadilla. Todavía no había amanecido y estaba oscuro por más que intentó volver a dormirse no lo consiguió. No notó el leve brillo de su grimorio.

Cuando empezó a amanecer salió lentamente de la cama las sábanas estaban en el suelo ya que no las había recogido, las quitó sabiendo que necesitaban lavarse por todo lo que había sudado y las dejó en una cesta para que las recogieran.

La última vez que el mismo había lavado sus sábanas y limpiado la habitación los sirvientes en la base se habían quejado de que les estaba quitando el trabajo y les reducirían el sueldo. Por lo que dejó que ellos lo hiciesen y se vistió con uno de los uniformes de la orden que habían sido hechos a su medida.

Cuando llegó al comedor se dio cuenta de que era el primero en bajar a desayunar, el sol todavía no había salido completamente y sus compañeros seguirían durmiendo. No comió mucho y sin saber que hacer movía de un lado a otro la comida que estaba en su plato.

"No deberías jugar con tu comida" Yuno casi se cayó de la silla, soltando su cuchara que cayó al suelo y miró a la persona que lo había pillado.

"Capitán Vangeance" El capitán lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, probablemente estaba levantando una ceja pero la máscara tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Sin esperar respuesta el capitán se sentó frente a él, su desayuno llegó flotando y se colocó frente a él. Todas las comidas de los caballeros en la base eran cocinados según sus gustos y siguiendo una dieta sana(aunque Hamon siempre conseguía sacar comida de alguna parte). La comida de Mimosa y Klaus era la que uno esperaría de un noble algo bastante lujoso si le preguntaban, la comida de David casi siempre tenía algo que venía del mar seguramente porque su familia tenía su casa cerca del mar. Pero la comida del capitán le recordaba a lo que cocinarían en la iglesia, comida simple pero que te llenaría y te daría la energía necesaria. Estaba seguro de que eso debía significar algo.

"Te has levantado muy temprano Yuno y por cierto te recuerdo que me llames capitán William" El capitán le dijo cortando un trozo de pan que se llevó la boca. "De acuerdo capitán William" Yuno se llevó una cucharada de gachas a la boca pero la comida no le sabía a nada.

"Ya que estás despierto, debo informarte que hoy debes ir a la capital." William bebió de un vaso de zumo que había a su derecha y continuó hablando. "¿Sabes por qué?"

"¿Una ceremonia de entrega de estrellas?" Yuno dejó la cuchara sobre la servilleta sin ganas de comer nada. El capitán asintió a sus palabras. "Debido a vuestro reciente éxito en vuestra misión de la mazmorra el Rey Mago desea premiaros" Yuno no estaba seguro de si su misión se podía considerar un éxito, habrían muerto si no fuese por Asta.

Como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos William volvió a hablar. "Vuestra misión era recoger el tesoro de la mazmorra, no luchar contra soldados del reino de Diamante y a pesar de ello lo hicisteis bien eso merece reconocimiento" Él le explicó pero Yuno frunció el ceño al recordar algo que había pasado en la mazmorra. "¿Y qué pasa con ese pergamino que brilló y el extraño lenguaje que apareció en mi grimorio?"

"Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos Yuno, no sabemos quién creó los grimorios, no sabemos quién construyó la mazmorra en la que estuvisteis y no sabemos que lenguaje es el que hay en tu grimorio al menos yo no. El Rey Mago conoce mucho sobre reliquias y herramientas antiguas tal vez él sepa lo que pone en tu grimorio. Aunque debo admitir que me recuerda mucho a la escritura que hay en el grimorio del Vicecapitán de los Toros Negros"

"¿Su grimorio?" Yuno sabía que el grimorio de Asta era extraño, pero que también sorprendía a un capitán. "Sí, su grimorio es extraño pero también lo es él" Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de William. "Admito que tengo un poco de envidia"

"¿Envidia?" Yuno no podía creer eso, el Amanecer Dorado era la mejor orden y había sido levantada por el hombre que estaba frente a él. Para que este hombre tuviese envidia debía ser algo muy importante.

"Solo dos capitanes levantaron la mano para tenerlo en su orden y esos fueron Yami y Céfiro" Yuno frunció el ceño al escuchar el segundo nombre ya que nunca lo había escuchado. "Céfiro fue el capitán de Ciervo Aguamarina, pero desapareció hace unos 3 años, nadie sabe lo que paso con él" El capitán parecía preocupado por su compañero desaparecido pero volvió a hablar. "Al final eligió los Toros Negros pero desde entonces su orden nos ha quitado el primer puesto." Ahora el capitán parecía ligeramente molesto.

"¿Eso es malo?" El capitán soltó una pequeña risa. "A nadie le gusta perder. Pero el problema es el número de estrellas. ¿Cuántas estrellas tuvimos el año pasado?" Yuno lo pensó por un momento antes de hablar. "Creo que 90" El capitán asintió. "Exacto. Y ¿cuántas tuvieron los Toros Negros?" "101" Esta vez Yuno respondió sin dudar provocando una sonrisa en la cara del capitán. "¿Ves el problema?" No, la verdad es que Yuno no veía el problema, tal vez sus compañeros debían esforzarse un poco más.

Como si el capitán hubiese vuelto a leer sus pensamientos este le hizo otra pregunta. "¿Cuántos miembros somos en la orden?" Yuno no sabía la respuesta pero el capitán la respondió por él. "Somos 43 y los Toros Negros son 12" Ahora sí que veía el problema y era uno muy gordo.

"No somos la orden más numerosa y aun así conseguimos llegar al segundo puesto, pero los Toros Negros nos siguen ganando lo cual es molesto, mucho. Tal vez debería probar el método de Yami, el de superar tus límites. Él siempre decía eso cuando luchábamos juntos."

Viendo la cara de Yuno que expresaba dudas William decidió explicarle. "Yami y yo estuvimos en Ciervo Aguamarina cuando éramos más jóvenes, cuando Julius se convirtió en Rey Mago, Céfiro se convirtió en capitán y Julius nos ordenó crear nuestras propias órdenes y esto es lo que hemos conseguido" William hizo un gesto con la mano señalando todo el comedor y después se levantó, su desayuno ya terminado.

"Tus compañeros en la misión y otros miembros irán a la ceremonia, normalmente el capitán debe estar presente pero tengo varias cosas de las que encargarme, buena suerte" El capitán se despidió con su capa ondeando detrás de él.

Yuno lo vio marcharse y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación hasta que llegue la hora de ir a la capital, tal vez podría intentar dormir un poco realmente lo necesitaba.

* * *

_**(Base de los Toros Negros)** _

**Noelle**

Esta mañana Noelle se había despertado en lo alto de la base, lo cual no debería ser posible ya que anoche su habitación estaba en el segundo piso. Lo increíble es que las habitaciones del resto de las chicas en la base estaban justo debajo de la suya esta mañana lo que era buena ya que no se había despertado roseada de los chicos.

Sin embargo casi se mete dentro del baño de los chicos, si no fuera por Vanessa que se lo impidió, aunque podría haber vivido sin ver a Vanessa mirando el culo del capitán cuando este paso por enfrente de ellas con una toalla que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Pero ella estaba viva después de esa experiencia traumática y lo mejor es que no había perdido el apetito. Charmy debía ser la mejor cocinera de todo el reino, mucho mejor que los que servían el rey y ella había probado la comida cuando las grandes familias nobles se reunían a comer. Lo mejor de todo es que era una comida sana por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por engordar. Quien iba a saber que el brócoli podía saber tan bien.

Cuando llegó al comedor, que estaba justo en el centro de la base cuando ayer había estado en la planta baja, vio que era última. El capitán estaba en la cabecera de la mesa leyendo el periódico con un café y un plato de huevos fritos con salchichas en frente de él. El resto de los miembros estaban sentados hablando mientras comían.

Charmy devoraba carne sin parar, Vanessa tenía una revista en la mesa que leía mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a un pastel de limón. Gauche ya había terminado y miraba de forma un poco…siniestra una foto de su hermana. Gray que no usaba ninguno de sus disfraces en este momento comía cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando.

Gordon estaba sentado junto a Asta con un plato que parecía sacado del tercer infierno y que…se movía? , Luck había terminado e intentaba iniciar una pelea con Magna que parecía a punto de lanzarle una bola de fuego. Finral comía distraídamente unas tostadas con queso y mantequilla mientras leía una carta que había recibido antes de empezar a desayunar.

Asta llevaba su tercer plato de huevos y a su lado tenía otro plato con huesos de costillas de cordero que había terminado, además de que entre plato y costilla conseguía meterse en una conversación con cualquiera de los presentes.

Los desayunos en la base eran muy diferentes a los de casa. En casa normalmente comían en silencio con pequeñas conversaciones que normalmente trataban sobre el trabajo o los chismes de la corte que a su hermana le encantaban.

También era cierto que los desayunos de casa eran diferentes a los que habían sido hace unos años. Cuando ella era pequeña solo podía recordar a su padre o su tía Argenta cuidándola y su prima Mimosa acompañándola.

Pero su hermano Nozel empezó pasar algo de tiempo con ella cuando tenía dos años aunque tenía trabajo y se mantenía ocupado. Y su hermana Nebra empezó a incluirla en las invitaciones a tomar el té o compraban juntas de vez en cuando a partir de que cumplió 8 años.

Aunque Solid continuó mirándola como si la odiara pero había aprendido que no debía atacarla. La última vez padre lo había abofeteado cuando tenían una merienda con los Vermillion después de que rompiese la corona de flores que había hecho con ayuda de Mimosa para Mereoleona.

Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros y se centró en su desayuno. Un plato con dos huevos y unas tiras de bacón que tenían una cara sonriente, a su izquierda un pedazo de pan negro y a su derecha un pastel de limón, todo eso acompañado con un vaso de zumo. Era un buen desayuno y ella lo pensaba disfrutar.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Asta le preguntó a Finral cuando terminó de leer su carta.

"Finesse quiere que la acompañe a elegir los centros de mesa, no entiendo porque tiene tanta prisa todavía falta para que nos casemos" Finral dijo pinchando un trozo de bacón.

"Un chico jamás podría entender lo que siente una mujer cuando se trata de una boda" Vanessa se metió en la conversación.

"¿Tus padres todavía siguen molestando?" Asta dijo añadiendo otro hueso al plato de las costillas.

"Sí, no parece importarles que Damnatio dejase claro que yo era el heredero y que soy yo quien se casara con Finesse sin importar lo mucho que se quejen, sobre todo mi madrastra" Noelle sabía muy bien de que hablaban, un día ella había estado acompañando a su padre cuando se cruzaron con Damnatio que amenazaba de forma para nada sutil a los Roulacase.

"Damnatio es un hermano mayor sobreprotector, puedo entenderlo. Si alguien intentase algo con mis hermanas se las tendrían que ver conmigo" Asta le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si alguien se acercase a Marie, lo mataría" Gauche añadió todavía mirando una foto de su hermana.

"¿Quieres un poco más Noelle?" Charmy le pasó un plato con más bacón pero ella lo dejó a un lado y fue rápidamente recogido por el capitán que había empezado a comer.

"Hoy algunos de vosotros tenéis que ir a la capital, habéis sido llamados para una ceremonia de entrega de estrellas. Charmy, Noelle y Luck, largaos cuando hayáis terminado de desayunar" El capitán Yami les dijo echando coñac a su café y empezó a removerlo.

"¿No se supone que el capitán de la orden debe acompañarnos?" Noelle le preguntó.

"Sí, pero tengo una cita…" El cuello de Vanessa se giró a tal velocidad que Noelle pensó que debía habérselo roto. "…con la taza del váter" Terminó el capitán.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la capital, así que yo os acompañare. Nos iremos en unas horas" Asta habló levantándose de su sitio para lavar los platos.

"Entonces os llevaré, después tengo una misión. Si os encontráis con Finesse saludadla por favor" Finral les dijo dejando sus platos para que Asta los lavase.

Así que se iban en una hora, tendría que prepararse y podría comprar algunas cosas en la capital. Pensando sobre lo que podría hacer se acordó de algo que Luck había mencionado en la mazmorra. Miró a sus compañeros buscando a alguien que ella no había conocido.

"¿Quién es Henry?" El silencio se hizo en la sala, el capitán bajo su periódico y escuchó como Asta dejaba los platos lavados.

"Es cierto, ya es hora de que lo conozcas, ¿quién le mencionó?" Asta se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Luck mencionó su nombre durante la misión de la mazmorra" Noelle decidió evitar pensar en la paliza que Asta le había a Luck o la mano fría en su hombro.

"Cuando termines te acompañare a conocerlo, ya va siendo hora. Pero será mejor que desayunes un poco más" Charmy empujo otro plato hasta arriba de comida enfrente de ella con una cara que decía ¡come!.

Después de terminar el plato, Asta la acompaño por los pasillos de la base. Su barriga le dolía por haber comido tanto, pero la mano de Asta que estaba puesta en la parte alta de su espalda casi en sus hombros la reconfortaba y la guiaba a través de la base.

"Debes saber que Henry fue el primero en unirse a la orden y es gracias a él que tenemos una base. Es una buena persona y te caerá bien, pero digamos que tiene un pequeño problema, será mejor que lo sientas tu misma" Giraron un pasillo a la izquierda y la invadió una extraña sensación de malestar.

Al fondo del pasillo estaba la entrada de una habitación, pero cuanto más se acercaba más le costaba caminar. La mano de Asta la empujaba hacia delante y su dolor de barriga había desaparecido.

"¡Buenos días, Henry, ¿Qué tal estás?!" Asta le habló a una persona que estaba acostada en una cama. Su piel era pálida con el cabello blanco muy largo que ocultaba sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba oculto por una manta pero no `parecía ser una persona corpulenta.

"Hoooolaaaa Asssstaaa, yooooo eeeestoooyyy muuuuuuyyyy biiiieeen, ¿yyyyy tuuuu?" La persona acostada en la cama y cuyo nombre era Henry hablaba muy despacio.

"También estoy bien, he venido para que conozcas al nuevo miembro de la orden" Asta le dio una palmada en la espalda que la empujo hacia delante aumentando la sensación de malestar.

"Es un placer, yo soy Noelle Silva, me alegro de conocerte" Le costó mucho hablar cada vez se sentía más débil y le temblaban las piernas.

"Eeeencaaantaaaadoooo deeeee cooooonoooceeeerteeee, Nooooeeelleeee, yooo sooooyyy Heeeeeryyyy Leeeegoooolaant, eeespeeeroooo queeee nooooos lleeeeveeemooos biiiieeeen" Un par de manos la cogieron y llevaron hacia atrás alejándola de Henry lo que agradeció ya que el malestar se redujo un poco.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, te llevaré a comer algo, lo necesitaras. Adiós Henry" Asta la empujo fuera de la habitación. "Aaaadiiióoooos, yaaa noooos veeereeeemooos"

A pesar de que se encontraba mejor cuanto más se alejaba de Henry sus piernas fallaron, por suerte Asta estaba allí y la cogió en sus brazos…Asta la cogió en sus brazos…ella estaba en los brazos de Asta…el vicecapitán de los Toros Negros la estaba llevando al estilo princesa.

Un sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro, pero si Asta se había dado cuenta no menciono nada, lo que ella agradeció. "Henry tiene una…enfermedad. Provoca que su cuerpo sea muy débil y sea incapaz de producir magia por sí mismo. Además de que absorbe la magia de todos los que se acercan, cuanto más cerca más absorbe" Llegaron al salón donde estaban Vanessa, el capitán y Finral. Asta la dejo en un sofá y acercó una mesita a ella donde Charmy dejo un plato de comida que ella empezó a comer rápidamente.

"Debido a que yo no tenga magia, soy el que pasa más tiempo con Henry y acompaño a los demás cuando van a visitarlo" Asta le ofreció un vaso de agua que ella le agradeció.

"Gracias a que estamos aquí Henry continua con vida, ya que absorbe la magia poco a poco. Para ser tu primera vez has aguantado más que otros" El capitán la felicito. "Cuando Magna se acercó por primera vez a Henry ni siquiera pudo llegar a verle la cara, se desmayó antes de entrar a la habitación" Eso la hizo sentir orgullosa.

"Será mejor que descanses hasta que os vayáis, hasta entonces que te parece si hablamos sobre esta nueva revista que he recibido" Vanessa se sentó en un sillón junto a ella y le sostuvo una revista frente a ella. "¿Qué te parece este vestido?...

* * *

**Yuno**

Bostezó cuando tocaron tierra, menos mal que él no era el encargado de transportarlos esta vez. A pesar de que lo había intentado no había sido capaz de dormir esperaba que no le afectara mucho, no quería quedarse dormido durante la ceremonia.

"Todavía queda una hora hasta la ceremonia, podéis pasear mientras tanto pero ni se os ocurra llegar tarde, sino avergonzareis al capitán Vangeance" Alecdra era bastante molesto para su gusto. Que si el capitán esto, el capitán lo otro. Además siempre le lanzaba esa mirada de noble, la de eres un sucio plebeyo y deberías conocer tu lugar.

"Yuno, tú tienes que ir al palacio antes, ¿verdad?, el Rey Mago quería examinar el extraño texto de tu grimorio" Mimosa se acercó a él, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían causado o tal vez sí y por eso lo había mencionado.

Alecdra parecía haber chupado un limón o que tenía algún problema intestinal, la verdad es que no le importaba cuál de los dos fuera. Su cabeza le estaba matando. "Te acompañare, de camino al palacio hay una tienda que quiero ver" Mimosa se encaminó hacia al palacio y Yuno la siguió.

"Yo también iré con vosotros" Klaus caminó a su lado y se alejaron del resto de sus compañeros.

El castillo real del Trébol era…enorme, tenía un diseño redondo con varias murallas formando anillos y cuanto más te acercabas al centro más alto subías. Tenía varias torres de diferentes diseños con el emblema del reino en lo más alto de sus tejados.

Las casas de las calles eran también grandes, algo normal ya que en la capital la mayoría eran nobles. Las calles estaban muy limpias pero no había mucha gente paseando. "Vaya pero si son los de Amanecer Dorado"

Al girarse pudo ver al chico con magia de rayos, Luck. Si no se equivocaba. La prima de Mimosa, Noelle. Una chica muy baja que no conocía y Asta. Y por supuesto Nero, que se posó en su cabeza, por suerte no lo picoteo.

"¿También habéis venido a la entrega de estrellas?" Klaus le estrechó la mano a Luck, sorprendentemente no recibió un calambre.

"Si, gracias a la misión de la mazmorra, sino me equivoco seré ascendido de rango" Luck agitó de forma exagerada de arriba abajo la mano que Klaus le había dado quien la retiro con rapidez seguramente arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho.

"¿Noelle, te has recuperado?" Mimosa preguntó preocupada por la herida que había recibido durante la misión.

"Sí, gracias a ti estoy perfectamente"

"Eso no es cierto, Asta hizo casi todo el trabajo, yo apenas tenía magia"

"Deberías estar más orgullosa de tus logros, sino fuera por ti Noelle no habría sobrevivido" Asta le dijo acercándose a ellas con la chica baja a su lado.

"Si hubiese estado allí tu cantidad de magia no hubiese sido un problema" La chica baja le dijo golpeándose el pecho.

"Esto, ¿y tú quién eres?" Mimosa preguntó.

"Yo soy Charmy Pappitson, de los Toros Negros" La joven se presentó.

"Es un placer" Mimosa le dijo.

"¿Os dirigís ya al palacio?" Asta le preguntó a Yuno.

"Encontré algo raro en la mazmorra que se pegó a mi grimorio. El Rey Mago quiere examinarlo antes de que empiece la ceremonia" Yuno sacó su grimorio y se lo mostró a Asta. Lo cogió para mirarlo más de cerca pero cuando lo tocó…

_**¡Noooooo…!** _

Sus pies se tropezaron entre ellos, pero antes de caer al suelo Asta lo cogió del cuello de la camisa evitando que cayera. "¿Estás bien?" Asta le preguntó.

Las chicas que habían estado caminando delante de ellos se giraron para ver lo que había pasado. "Si, si estoy bien. Es solo que no he dormido bien" Él le aseguró a Asta.

"Tal vez necesitas comer algo, Charmy, ¿tienes algo para darle?" Luck que estaba detrás suya le preguntó a la chica baja que parecía muy feliz de que le hiciesen esa pregunta.

"Por supuesto que sí" Charmy sacó dos magdalenas de su bolsa, que no debería ser posible que cupiesen en ella. Y le entregó una a él y la otra se la comió ella.

Con un poco de duda se llevó la magdalena con virutas de colores a la boca, no tenía hambre pero en la ceremonia tendría que estar de pie por lo que tal vez le sentaría bien. Estaba buena, muy buena en realidad y antes de darse cuenta se la había acabado.

"Aunque no sé lo que pone, creo haber visto letras de este estilo en libros de las mazmorras en las que he estado" Asta le dijo mirando su grimorio, la extraña escritura que ocupaba dos páginas de su grimorio.

Klaus miró sobre el hombro de Asta su grimorio ignorando a Luck que le daba golpes en la espalda para llamar su atención. "En la casa de mi familia, mi abuela tiene un jarrón que tiene ese estilo de escritura, además el jarrón tiene la capacidad de limpiar el agua que este sucia"

"Eso es una herramienta útil, todo en mi grimorio está escrito con un lenguaje que no puedo leer, pero es diferente a este. Deberías mostrárselo también a la capitana Dorothy" Asta le dijo devolviéndole el grimorio.

Sin saber por qué cuando Asta le devolvió el grimorio se sintió como si pudiese respirar mejor. Pero antes de cerrarlo Noelle se acercó a él, después de salir de una tienda con el resto de las chicas quienes los alcanzaron rápidamente.

"Mi padre tiene una copa que puede sanar a las personas, pero tiene un número limitado de usos" Noelle les dijo inclinándose para mirar el grimorio antes de que lo cerrase.

"Ya estáis aquí" Un hombre con una larga túnica, con un collar de oro y un par de medallas les sonrió desde la entrada. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila y en su frente había una marca con forma de estrella.

Klaus cayó de rodillas rápidamente inclinándose frente al hombre. "Es un honor estar frente a usted" Asta solo asintió ante el hombre con una sonrisa.

Entonces este hombre debía ser Julius Novachrono, el actual Rey Mago. Después de eso se reunieron en una pequeña torre donde pidió ver su grimorio.

"Gran trabajo recuperando esto, debe ser lo más importante que había en la mazmorra" El Rey Mago le felicitó.

"¿Puede leerla?"

"Un poco"

"¿Puedes enseñarme como es esta magia, por favor?" El Rey Mago pregunto con estrellas en los ojos.

"La verdad es que no he podido usarla"

"Así que es eso…que mal" Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del Rey Mago.

"(La ninfa del viento, de los cuatro espíritus elementales. Según los registros nunca ha aparecido. Pero ha elegido a este chico, que interesante)" El Rey Mago tenía una pequeña sonrisa pensativa. "Todo lo que puedo decir por ahora es que esta magia crecerá contigo, y algún día será increíble. Por lo que ten cuidado" Le dijo devolviéndole el grimorio. "(Igual que la reina de Corazón. Tienes un chico prometedor William)"

"Bien entonces, es hora de la entrega de estrellas, seguidme" El Rey Mago los guio hasta una habitación con grandes puertas, cuando se abrieron revelaron a miembros de cuatro ordenes diferentes, incluidos la suya propia. Y tres de esas personas eran capitanes de orden.

El Rey Mago caminó hasta el fondo de la sala y esperó hasta que todos estuviesen en su lugar. El se había colocado entre Klaus y Siren. Frente a él había una chica alta de piel morena y cabello negro.

Durante el viaje, Klaus le había explicado que la entrega de estrellas se hacía en el orden en el que los diferentes escuadrones habían sido formados, por lo que Amanecer Dorado y los Toros Negros serían los últimos.

El primero en caminar hacia el Rey Mago fue un chico de la edad de Asta, con cabello pelirrojo y ojos turquesa. Vestía una túnica blanca con una camisa azul de cuello alto, tenía unos pantalones blancos y llevaba el manto de su orden, de color rojo con un león escupiendo fuego.

"Leopold Vermillion de los Leones Carmesí, por tu participación en la defensa del reino contra el reino de diamante, te hago entrega de 13 estrellas y te nombro Caballero Mágico Superior de 1º Clase. Tu magia de fuego es muy poderosa, por favor ten cuidado" El Rey Mago le dijo al chico pelirrojo.

"No le doy tregua a mis enemigos" El chico dijo.

A continuación una mujer alta y esbelta con ojos rosados y cabello plateado, muy parecida a la chica que había acompañado a Asta caminó hasta el Rey. Llevaba un top holgado de color blanco con cuello alto, con una túnica larga y una falda oscura. Junto a un manto con un águila de color plata.

"Nebra Silva de las Águilas Plateadas, capturaste a varios de los magos del Diamante que escaparon, te entrego 9 estrellas y te nombro Caballera Mágica Superior de3º Clase. Pero no pierdas tanto tiempo jugando con tus enemigos"

"Gracias por el aviso" La mujer respondió con un tono dulce.

La siguió un chico muy parecido a ella pero con los ojos azules, vestía una una túnica de color oscuro con una chaqueta morada sobre ella. Al igual que la mujer de antes llevaba un manto con un águila de color plata.

"Solid Silva de las Águilas Plateadas, has sido promovido a Caballero Mágico Medio de 3º Clase por tus 6 estrellas. La habilidad a la hora de usar tu magia es de primera clase, pero deberías trabajar más en equipo"

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

La siguiente fue la joven que se había colocado frente a él, llevaba un top de color blanco con calentadores blancos que cubrían sus codos. Llevaba la túnica de su escuadrón con un broche en forma de rosa.

"Sol Marron de la Rosa Azul, eres promovida a Caballera Mágica Media de 3º Clase, por tu habilidad para manipular tu magia de tierra. Pero creo que tienes demasiada libertad."

"La única que puede ponerme una correa es la capitana" La chica dijo.

Alecdra fue el siguiente. Lleva una camisa cruzada y de manga larga con cuello alto y ribetes rojos en los bordes, junto al manto del Amanecer Dorado.

"Alecdra Sandler del Amanecer Dorado, has sido promovido a Caballero Mágico Superior de 1º Clase por tus 11 estrellas. Tu diligencia y flexibilidad son realmente impactantes, pero podrías relajarte un poco."

"¡Tomaré sus palabras en serio!" Por la forma en que lo había dicho no se relajaría.

Siren caminó en silencio y a paso tranquilo hasta donde Alecdra había estado antes. Sus ropas eran iguales a las de Alecdra, pero su rostro de piedra lo hacía parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era.

"Siren Tium del Amanecer Dorado, has sido promovido a Caballero Mágico Medio de 1º Clase por tus 8 estrellas."

"Gracias señor"

Hamon le sonrió a Siren cuando regresó a su sitio y el mismo se encaminó. La única diferencia en su vestuario era una capa que era de color marrón a diferencia del azul celeste de Siren.

"Hamon Caseus del Amanecer Dorado, has sido promovido a Caballero Mágico Medio de 2º Clase por tus 7 estrellas. Apuesto a que tus enemigos se quedan en shock cuando su magia no funciona"

"Así es señor"

Klaus fue el siguiente en caminar hasta el Rey Mago, aunque parecía nervioso y profundamente conmovido por alguna razón.

"Klaus Lunettes del Amanecer Dorado, te hago entrega de 12 estrellas y eres promovido a Caballero Mágico Medio de 2º Clase por tu participación en la recolección del botín de la mazmorra y la derrota del nuevo general de Diamante."

"No merezco sus elogios señor" Klaus respondió casi a punto de llorar.

Ahora era su turno, caminó hasta el Rey Mago sintiendo las miradas de todos en él.

"Yuno del Amanecer Dorado" Pudo sentir como si la presión hubiese aumentado cuando el Rey Mago lo nombró y se reveló que no tenía apellido. Por lo que era un huérfano, ya que incluso los plebeyos normalmente tenían apellido.

"Te hago entrega de 12 estrellas y eres promovido a Caballero Mágico Junior de Clase 2º por tu participación en la recolección del botín de la mazmorra y la derrota del nuevo general de Diamante. Eso es un ascenso bastante rápido, felicidades."

"Gracias señor" Regresó a su sitio sintiendo miradas mixtas, desde molestas a interesadas.

Mimosa le sonrío cuando pasó para colocarse frente a Rey Mago. Vestía la versión femenina del uniforme del escuadrón aunque ella tenía un extraño león de color verde cosido en su túnica. Su forma de caminar era elegante pero firme y le recordaba a una clase de etiqueta que la hermana Lily, había intentado enseñar una vez a Recca.

"Mimosa Vermillion del Amanecer Dorado, te hago entrega de 12 estrellas y eres promovido a Caballero Mágico Medio de Clase 2º por tu participación en la recolección del botín de la mazmorra y la derrota del nuevo general de Diamante. Salvaste a uno de tus compañeros manteniendo la cabeza fría a pesar de la situación de peligro"

"Estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras señor"

Ahora solo quedaban los miembros de los Toros Negros.

El primero fue Luck, quien caminó con gran confianza como si estuviese a punto de servirse el postre en una fiesta. Vestía una túnica azul agua con mangas largas que se extendía hasta su cintura por lo que parecía que fuera un par de tallas más grandes. El manto negro de su orden tenía adornos dorados y una capucha.

"Luck Voltia de los Toros Negros, te hago entrega de 17 estrellas y eres promovido a Caballero Mágico Medio de 1º clase por tu participación en la derrota del _Loto del Infierno,_ Lotus Whomalt, en la recolección del botín de la mazmorra y la derrota del nuevo general de Diamante. Pero deberías tranquilizarte un poco a la hora de las peleas"

"Es para que no se levanten señor"

Mientras Luck volvía a su sitio pensó en lo que Asta le había dicho hace un par de años. _"Para ser un gran Caballero Mágico lo que necesitas es producir resultados"_. Por lo que era normal que Luck y seguramente la chica de cabello plateado recibieran más estrellas, ya que ellos habían derrotado a un tipo bastante importante del reino Diamante.

La chica baja que le había dado la magdalena fue la siguiente. Tenía cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, Vestía una túnica blanca con mangas largas y pantalones oscuros. Tenía el manto de su orden con un broche dorado que la mantenía unida.

"Charmy Pappitson de los Toros Negros has sido promovida a Caballera Mágica Media de 4º Clase por tus 6 estrellas. Tu habilidad de sellado con tu magia es digna de admirar"

"Gracias señor"

La ultima fue la chica de cabello plateado que se parecía tanto a otras tres personas presentes en la habitación. Notó que su forma de caminar era la misma que Mimosa y la chica alta de cabello plateado habían usado, de forma elegante pero firme igual que caminaban muchas de sus compañeras en la orden, a diferencia de la chica de piel morena y la de la magdalena que habían caminado de forma normal.

Tenía los ojos de color rosa y llevaba un vestido morado corto sin mangas, sin espalda, cubierto por un blazer plateado.

"Noelle Silva" ¿Silva?, entonces tenía sentido el parecido con la chica y el chico de cabello plateado ya que compartían apellido. Debía ser su prima ya que parecían llevarse bastantes años.

"De los Toros Negros te hago entrega de 17 estrellas y eres promovido a Caballera Mágica Media de 1º clase por tu participación en la derrota del _Loto del Infierno,_ Lotus Whomalt, en la recolección del botín de la mazmorra y la derrota del nuevo general de Diamante. Me alegro de ver que tenemos jóvenes tan prometedores entre nuestras filas"

"Muchas gracias, señor, sus palabras significan mucho"

La chica volvió a su sitio al lado de Asta, quien había estado observando toda la ceremonia en silencio pero había felicitado a sus compañeros de orden. Una parte de él desearía estar al lado suya en este momento.

El Rey Mago se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención a pesar de que no hacía falta, barrió los ojos por todos los presentes con una sonrisa en su rostro como si fuera un padre orgulloso y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

"Y ahora deseo felicitaros a todos por vuestro gran trabajo. Podéis disfrutar del pequeño aperitivo que he preparado, así que es hora de servirse."

* * *

Fueron conducidos a una de las muchas torres del castillo, donde entraron a un gran salón de techo alto. El suelo eran grandes baldosas de granito blanco, en las paredes había gran cantidad de columnas que sostenían la sala y altas ventanas que daban una gran vista.

Varias mesas con manteles blancos habían sido colocadas por el salón con gran cantidad de paltos en ellas, algunos de ellos no los había visto en la vida. Se dividieron por escuadrones y cada uno se colocó alrededor de una de las mesas aunque su orden al ser la que más miembros había, se habían dividido ellos mismos en dos mesas.

"Me disculpo, pero tengo varios asuntos que atender, así que me voy pronto. Pero por favor disfrutad de la comida." El Rey Mago se despidió y abandonó la sala.

Después de la ceremonia, el hambre que no había tenido en todo el día vino a él, después de pinchar varias chuletas de cordero junto a algo de color rojo que no había visto en su vida, tuvo que comer de pie, ¿acaso los nobles no sabían lo que eran las sillas?.

Rápidamente sintió su garganta seca, pero no estaba seguro de lo que había en las copas, por suerte Mimosa se dio cuenta y le paso una copa de lo que parecía ser un vino muy suave.

Mientras comía podía sentir algunas miradas pero menos de las que había esperado ya que la mayor parte de los presentes parecían más interesados en hablar entre ellos o en su comida.

Como la chica de la magdalena que de alguna forma había conseguido llegar a la comida a pesar de su baja altura. O el chico de cabello rojo que hablaba con Asta, algo sobre el ataque del Reino Diamante.

"Asta" El chico de cabello rojo debería aprender a tener un tono de interiores. "He encontrado un sitio increíble para entrenar. Es un acantilado lleno de águilas de la tormenta bicéfalas."

"En serio, la verdad es que necesito un nuevo abrigo" Asta le respondió interesado.

"Sí y lo mejor es que están en periodo de cría, por lo que son aún más territoriales" El chico estaba muy emocionado por ir de caza a un sitio lleno de bestias letales.

"Acaso no te da vergüenza tener a esa sucia rata en tu escuadrón" Las conversaciones fueron cortadas y los presentes se centraron en Alecdra, que hablaba con el chico de cabello plateado.

Podía ver como Alecdra apretaba la mandíbula, había fruncido el ceño y solo tenía ira en sus ojos. "Grandes palabras, para ser solo un caballero medio"

El chico de cabello plateado parecía haber sido muy ofendido por las palabras de Alecdra y desde su posición Yuno, pudo ver a la mujer alta de cabello plateado agarrando su nariz con frustración como si supiese que esto fuese a pasar y no quisiese tener nada que ver con lo que iba a suceder.

La mujer había estado hablando con la que debía ser la capitana de Rosa Azul, aunque tenía un casco bastante ridículo si le preguntabas. La capitana parecía enfadada y la chica de piel morena que era su subordinada y estaba detrás suya parecía a punto de lanzarse a romperle la nariz al chico de cabello plateado. Tal vez la chica morena también era una plebeya.

"Aunque es normal tener ese tipo de ratas en tu escuadrón, cuando tienes a ese capitán. Alguien tan cobarde como él que se oculta tras esa ridícula máscara, disfrutaría de estar rodeado de ratas" Habló el chico de cabello plateado con tono burlón.

"Tienes una boca muy grande. Para tu información nadie espera nada de la sucia rata" Ambos magos estaban frente a frente, casi a punto de sacar sus grimorios cuando fueron interrumpidos por Asta.

"Dudo que realmente nadie espere nada de él" Asta habló de espaldas a ellos sirviéndose más comida. "Al fin y al cabo no levantaron todos los capitanes la mano para que el ingresase en sus escuadrones" Asta se llevó la cuchara a la boca para generar una pausa y sus palabras calasen en todos. "O al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido. No fue nuestro querido Rey Mago el último en ser seleccionado para todos los escuadrones" La cara de Asta era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

"Es interesante saber que sus propios subordinados dudan de él, claramente William no está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones." Un hombre de unos 30 años con cabello plateado habló. Si no se equivocaba el también era un capitán.

"El capitán William" Alecdra empezó para defender a su capitán, pero fue cortado por un hombre de cabello rojo.

"William debería haber venido a la ceremonia como era su obligación" El tono del hombre era duro y Alecdra retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Yuno no era un experto en las conversaciones entre nobles, pero si se había dado cuenta de que debido a las palabras de Alecdra, había creado la ocasión perfecta para que el capitán de Amanecer Dorado y su escuadrón fuese insultado.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el capitán de los Toros Negros tampoco estaba presente, pero todos parecían interesados en aprovechar el momento de debilidad del Amanecer Dorado. Por suerte para ellos antes de que su escuadrón fuese más insultado los guardias fuera de la puerta la abrieron y anunciaron a las personas entrantes.

"Su majestad, la Reina del Trébol y Mano del Rey, Agatha Kira Clover Rubfiro

Su majestad, el Príncipe heredero Lucatiel Kira Clover

Su majestad, la Princesa Ciaran Kira Clover

Y lady Argenta Vermillion"

Anunció el guardia.

Instantáneamente todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante la familia real.

Una mujer que parecía tener unos 30 años entró en la habitación, tenía una melena de rizos púrpuras con ojos de color azul zafiro. Esta mujer era sin lugar a duda la reina. Llevaba una larga túnica de color verde de cuello alto con margas largas, llevaba una falda azul marino con adornos en hilo de color dorado.

A su izquierda había un niño de unos diez años de cabello negro rizado y ojos azules que debía ser el príncipe. Llevaba una túnica de color blanco junto a un chaleco dorado, sus pantalones eran de color blanco y parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada.

A la derecha una niña pequeña de unos ocho años de cabello lavanda y ojos azules. Su túnica era de color azul celeste con una capa de color rojo. A pesar de su corta edad la pequeña princesa se mantenía firme.

Y por último una mujer alta de cabello plateado. Era el o aquí estaba pasando algo raro, ya que las personas de cabello plateado parecían estar multiplicándose. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el león verde que la mujer llevaba en su túnica igual al de Mimosa.

La reina los observó en silencio el salón y les hizo un gesto para que se levantasen. Lo que ellos obedecieron.

"¿Dónde está el Rey Mago Julius Novachrono?" La reina preguntó, aunque no estaba seguro parecía enfadada de no encontrarlo en la habitación.

"El Rey Mago nos notificó que tenía deberes que atender, su majestad, por lo que decidió marcharse antes" El hombre de cabello rojo respondió.

"Ya veo" La reina dijo. "Supongo entonces que estabais disfrutando de vuestros ascensos. Espero no haber interrumpido nada" Sin embargo el tono de la reina dejaba claro que estaba interesada en saber por que había gente gritando hasta hace unos momentos.

"No, su majestad" Alecdra parecía haber empezado a sudar. "Solo estábamos teniendo una conversación un poco intensa, nada más."

"Me alegro" Respondió sin apartar la mirada de Alecdra. "Según tengo entendido, este año hay algunos jóvenes prometedores. Si no me equivoco Argenta, no eran tu hija y tu sobrina unas de ellas" La reina le preguntó a la mujer detrás suya.

"Si así es su majestad, mi hija Mimosa y mi sobrina Noelle parecen haber demostrado un gran talento temprano" La mujer respondió dándole una sonrisa a Mimosa.

Así que esta era la madre de Mimosa, pues el tenía que decir que no se parecían en nada.

"Me siento muy halagada por sus palabras" La chica del escuadrón de Asta, que su nombre era Noelle respondió.

"Los elogios deben ser dados a quienes se los merecen. Por supuesto no podemos olvidar a los demás caballeros presentes. Todos ustedes en sus años en sus filas han demostrado su amor por el reino al defenderlo de sus enemigos. Y esta reina os lo agradece" La reina se llevó la mano al corazón y los presentes le hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento.

"Bien ahora…" Pero las siguientes palabras de la reina fueron interrumpidas cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y uno de los guardias de la ciudad con su abrigo blanco entró agotado.

La reina parecía molesta por la interrupción y `parecía a punto de dárselo a conocer al hombre cuando este dijo:

" **¡La capital está siendo invadida!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que este capítulo puede ser un poco aburrido y pesado, pero tenía que hacerse. En el próximo ya sí que sí ocurrirá el ataque a la capital que tendrá cambios con respecto a la versión original.


End file.
